The First Year Towards Peace!
by Do The Roar2012
Summary: This story follows after the war, the way I wished for it to end and the many obstacles they still face before creating a stepping stone towards peace! New characters with more spot light, old characters and new friendships and relationships! Ooo a new idea I will introduce that I have yet to see on here so far! NaruHina. Naruto! Give it a try, my first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 0: Four Chaptered Prequel

**I do NOT own Naruto. Everything to do in this story is simply fanfic. Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

**Chapter Zero: I Can Not Forgive**

Naruto laid there on the broken ground, dazed by the impact of Madara's perfect Sasuno'o. Naruto noticed that more than likely his left shoulder was shattered from protecting granny Tsunade. Naruto looked on in horror as Madara began to smirk as he placed his hands on the Hokage's head and he was shocked to see baa-chan smiling back at Naruto, whispering in a soft tone.

"It'll be okay."

Naruto tried to get up faster, only to hear the heart wrenching snap of his precious person's neck and see the look of humour on Madara's blood stained face has he kicked the back of Tsunade, bringing the Hokage's corpse crashing onto the ground.

Screams of rage and horror of what everyone had witnessed echoed from every direction. Hashirama was unable to move at all due to the black rods in his back, courtesy of Madara immobilizing him earlier on. The only change in Hashirama countenance was the tears pouring down his face. Sakura was sobbing over her Master's death and it wasn't just the rest of Konoho screaming, sobbing or too stunned for words but also the rest of the alliance.

Orochimaru stood with Suigetsu, displaying no emotion on his face but remaining deep in thought. Naruto could feel everyone's eyes on him. Even Madara looked on at Naruto with his single Rinnegan, the one white Zetsu had retrieved from Nagato's Corpse. Naruto felt his body moving on it's own accords, detached from everything else going on around him... Slowly entering Sage Mode, Naruto looked on at Madara with a pained grimace. Madara reactivated his perfect Sasuno'o with similar timing has Naruto activated his Bijuu Mode.

Naruto felt the telepathic connection with Kurama.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what had happened but we need to end things now. At this current stage we are on the verge of chakra exhaustion. The only way we can win this war is by retrieving my other half before Madara manages to obtain the rest of the tailed beasts." Kurama peered down as Naruto was trembling with anger.

"Kurama, this hate that I feel is even more painful than when the Pervy Sage was killed by Nagato. It's different this time, Nagato's actions were due to Obito manipulating him, causing him to believe that his chosen path was the only way to bring peace. What Madara did was the act of evil and I won't let him get away with it!"

Kurama looked on at his only friend in the world with sad eyes as they felt their chakra hit an all time low.

Madara noticed Naruto's Bijuu Mode disperse.

'That Uzumaki will no longer be a problem to me. I think it's time to resume my hunt for these filthy monsters.'

Kakashi looked at his sensei, knowing he too was lost for words for what had happened to Tsunade.

"Sensei you need to go to Naruto. I will remain here and watch over Obito. We can not afford to let Zetsu get his hands on Obito's Rinnegan."

Minato nodded in agreement and sped off in a blur towards Naruto.

Naruto had realised he needed to accumulate chakra while Sakura and Hinata healed him to the best of their ability. Naruto felt his dad's presence a second before Minato stood before him. Sitting down beside his Son, Minato placed a hand on Naruto's head. Telepathically connected, both Kuramas started discussing about merging has one again.

"Naruto we know it's time to unite both Kyuubis." Earning a grim stare from both Kuramas.

"Sorry sorry I mean Kuramas, to the point son. We have no choice but to mourn for Tsnuade after this war has ended. Kurama has informed me it will take at least twenty minutes for them to unite as one. We have no choice but to leave this fight to the alliance until you are ready."

Naruto remained quiet but nodded curtly realising his father was right.

* * *

Hashirama could feel the chakra rods being pulled from his body before collapsing to the ground from the crippling emotional pain of seeing his granddaughter killed by his former best friend and being unable to do anything to prevent it. Tobirama pulled the last rod out of his brother's back, noting his struggle to comprehend what just happened to his great niece.

"Hashirama, this time there are no chances for Madara." He said solemnly."

"Right now it's time to go for the kill. We cannot use this time for mourning. Madara will die tonight and we must take action now! The Son of the Fourth is currently in a state of immense chakra exchange with his son. It's up to us and the alliance to kill Madara, or at least stall him before he can achieve capturing the tailed beasts."

Hashirama looked at his brother while feeling his own infinite chakra start to spike up, causing the ground beneath him to tremble.

"Tobirama, let's settle this now!" Shouted Hashirama.

Both previous Hokages leapt towards Madara's.

Sarutobi could not let himself be affected by the death of Tsunade. He had to focus on his task to destroy the tree. He still felt uneasy as he looked back at Orochimaru standing still.

'What is going on in your head Orochimaru, I can't tell whether you feel anything or not on this matter.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

Gaara saw Madara heading towards him, the tailed beasts and the current kages.

"Raikage, I need you and the other Kages to focus on protecting the Tailed Beasts." He commanded.

Shukaku laughed hysterically.

"We do not need protection from shinobi; our names themselves hold power. We are not as weak as you believe, considering we've been hunted for centuries due to our immense chakra."

"Shukaku, I know you tailed beasts are not weak but we cannot allow Madara to capture any of you. Madara has obtained one of the Rinnegan's and he truly seems more powerful now than he was when he was an Edo Tensei. Ee have to work together!"

Shukaku looked at the rest of the tailed beasts who agreed in unison.

Madara was closer now and could see the current Kages forming their feeble defence.

'How absurd to think they have any chance with me, this will end swif... Oh I see Hashirama and his interfering Brother are on my tail... I guess with the Kyuubi chakra I've absorbed from these alliance members, I can afford to settle this between the two Senju brothers.' Madara thought to himself bitterly.

Karin watched as Sasuke walked slowly towards Tsunade's corpse.

Karin said out loud.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke knelt down beside Tsunade's body and pierced the skin of her arm with a syringe held in shaking hands. He drew out five vials worth of blood from her.

'Sorry but at this current state I'm outclassed by Naruto, with the scrolls Suigetsu and Jugo found, unlike Madara who only activated his Rinnegan at nears death doors. I can use this scroll to speed up the process of activating the Rinnegan. All I needed now was Senju's DNA and you are my last chance to acquire your precious DNA. Nothing will stop me from becoming Hokage and destroying this stupid system we have.'

Killer B stood beside his big brother.

"A, this could be my last chance to rap, I gotta set it free before this Uchiha baka gets here."

A looked at his younger brother and remained quiet.

"I'm MC Killer B, I'm a lyrical master, on the mic, there's no one faster, pump it up pump it up a little bit faster, gonna make this alliance feel proudaa yeeeah!"

A sighed.

"I guess that one I liked. Now focus, fool. We stand our ground until Madara gets here. Right now, those two hokages seem to have stopped him in his tracks. We may not intervene. Our mission is to protect you and the rest of the tailed beasts!"

Obito coughed up blood as he attempted to speak to his former rival.

"Kakashi, you need to go to Naruto, once Zetsu leaves my body I am not longed for this world, forced to revive Madara, my body is dying."

Kakashi shook his head at his former comrade.

"Obito even if I were to leave, the moment I do, Zetsu will retrieve the Rinnegan!"

Obito simply stared at Kakashi. A weak smile had formed on his lips.

"Kakashi I said my final good bye all those years ago before the rubble fell on me, so I won't repeat a second good bye. Strike now before it's too late!"

Kakashi closed his eyes for a second, before activating Chidori and lunging to strike at Obito/Zetsu. Zetsu freed himself from Obito and jumped to latch onto Kakashi, startling him and halting his movements.

Black Zetsu growled in response to Kakashi's actions.

"Don't take me for a fool! You can retrieve the Rinnegan now for me." Said Black Zetsu angrily.

Black Zetsu forced Kakashi to pull out Obito's Rinnegan, causing an ear splitting scream from a paralysed Obito. Zetsu slid off Kakashi with the Rinnegan in hand and merged into the ground.

"Obito! Obito, I'm sorry I had no control!"

Obito laid there gasping as he felt himself slipping away.

"Kakashi, take my remaining eye. You can decide to destroy it... Or do as you please with it."

Obito began coughing violently, a small trail of blood dripping down his jaw.

"I said I wouldn't say good bye again but farewell my... friend. You are not trash, you never were."

Kakashi felt Obito's chakra disappear. Shocked to hear those words from Obito, he sank to his knees placing his forehead on Obito's.

"Good bye, my brother."

He slowly moved to summon a medical container, reaching to take his friend's eye. He would decide what to do with it later.

Sasuke walked towards Karin.

"Sasuke, what... Why did you do that to her?" Asked Karin softly.

"Karin, I have no time to explain. It's pointless if we lose this war. My intentions now are to help win this war. We are heading to Naruto. Naruto won't heal in time by the looks of it with normal healing jutsus, and so you will have to let him bite you."

Karin grimaced at his words.

"Eww no I'm sick of people nibbling on me like a chew toy, except you Sasuke-kun!"

Karin stared at Sasuke with flirting eyes**.**

"Karin! This is not the time for being picky. However if this helps, Naruto is an Uzumaki. For all we know you two could be the last remaining."

They headed towards Konoha's finest shinobi.

'An Uzumaki like me? We could more than likely be cousins; Naruto draining me would be a quicker process due to our blood relations.'

Madara gave a sarcastic wave at the pair of Senju's.

"Hello Hashirama, Tobirama. What brings you fine dead gentlemen here on this lovely evening?"

Madara's taunting voice angered Tobirama greatly.

"I swear this time I will end you. Hashirama trap him now..." Hashirama said with killing intent.

Black Zetsu slowly emerged from the ground silent, as a ghost.

"Master, I have it."

Madara quickly secured the dreadful eye into his eye socket. Black Zetsu merged back into the earth to steer clear from the up coming battle. Tobirama sensed Zetsu's structure to see it was made out entirely of his brother's special DNA, just like Orochimaru.

"Hahahaha! Now I am at full power, with the addition of your weak but useful sage mode. my old friend."

Hashirama looked down at Madara's chest to see the sage markings still remained on his replicated face.

"Madara, you have gone too far down this path to ever redeem yourself. This is the end."

**"Sage Mode, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands." **The enormous wooden humanoid burst out from the huge smoke. Immediately hundreds of gigantic wooden hands started soaring towards Madara at an incredible speed.

'Ah this jutsu again.'

**"Susano'o!" **Madara swiped the massive chakra sword at increased speed to match the hundreds of wooden hands speeding towards Madara.**  
**  
Tobirama jumped behind Madara's Susano'os back, forming hand seals; **"****Water Release: Cannon Water Boomers."** Ten giant dense water balls one fifth the size of the perfect Susano'o slammed into Madara's Susano'os back, causing cracks all along the spine of Susano'o. Tobirama cursed under his breath.

'One of my strongest Jutsus can't even break through that Susano'o, dammit!'

Madara managed to survive the two Senjus' impressive attacks.

"My turn!" Madara said excitedly.

**"Fire Release: Leaping Lion Depths!" **Twirling fire 300m wide rushed towards both former hokages. While both the hokages attempted to escape the jutsu. Madara had already prepared his next attack.

**"Calypso Gates: 7th Path!"** Two chakra beings similar to Susano'o, lunged at both former Hokages, gripping each of them in a bear hug before concealing them inside the miniature Susano'o look alikes.

"With these you won't be able to move. Attempting to break free will feed your chakra directly to me, these are one of the generous perks when you FULLY unlock the Rinnegan and experience all its glory!"

Madara turned and resumed his goal towards the tailed neasts.

Tobirama looked towards Hashirama.

"Brother we have no choice but to remain this way." Said Tobirama calmly.

"I know Tobirama. We have to have faith in the young Uzumaki." Answered Hashirama in a hopeful tone.

* * *

"Naruto bite Karin, she has a special ability to heal people this way."

Naruto looked Karin up and down.

"Where should I bite her?" Naruto asked in confused tone.

Karin expression went from placid to crazy in that split second.

"Where?! On my arm, baka!"

She shoved the limb in Naruto's face. Karin felt a familiar, warm feeling as Naruto began to draw upon her chakra.

'This is the same warmth I felt when he saved that pink haired kunoichi.' Karin thought to herself.

Naruto continued to suckle upon Karin's arm.

'This is weird, I'm not drinking blood but I can feel the chakra pouring from her. It tastes like… lemons?' Naruto wondered to himself.

From a birds eye view, a stumbling shinobi could be seen racing past many dead shinobi. Kakashi pushed was pushing himself too hard to reach Naruto. In his current state this slow pace was the best he could manage.

'I've lost too much blood and I can feel my chakra is at an all-time low. I'm sorry Naruto, hang in there. I know you are the one to finish this.' Thought Kakashi to himself.

Ko of the Hyuga, sat up against a rock with his broken right leg, watched Madara with his Byakugan as he travelled at high speed towards tailed beasts.

"Naruto, Madara has managed to escape the two hokages, at this rate he will reach the tailed beasts, well before you can recover."

Naruto thought hard, looking at all the shinobi who were busy attending to the injured shinobi or the shinobi simply too injured too move, awaiting the small medic teams left to attend to them. Naruto looked at Ino who was tending to Choji.

'That bastard really is shockingly powerful.' Naruto thought begrudgingly.

"Ino please can you send a message to all shinobi who are still able to fight to please intercept Madara? We need to stall him until I am able to help." Naruto asked urgently.

Ino replied with a simple "Hai."

Darui could hear the kunoichi requesting help to stall Madara. Looking to his right, he saw Madara heading towards the tailed beasts which Darui was in the way of.

'He will have to pass through me before he can reach Raikage-sama and the tailed beasts.' Thought Darui.

Darui noticed several shinobi also headed towards his area. The closest one stopped nearby. He noticed that this pale kunoichi was quite small and petite, with a rather white/blondish shoulder length hair.

'Focus Darui, you don't have time to be looking at this strange beauty.' Darui thought to himself

"Sir, We are all gathering here to slow down the Uchiha. We won't have time to co-ordinate an attack but it'd be best if we spread out and come at him at all sides, I'm Helina, jonin of the Snow Village."

Darui nodded, watching as Helina began to discuss the plan to the arrival of the three other shinobi. Darui readied himself to start preparing a fierce jutsu, aiming right at Madara the moment that bastard Uchiha was close enough.

The five shinobis that formed the resistance group consisted of of Darui, Helina, Rock Lee, Dandirah of the village Rock & Beluu of the village Mist. They all took their positions, readying their attacks. Madara saw the five shinobis in a half sphere formation.

'Hmm, Let see if they pose any threat, at the very least I will continue my path.' Madara thought casually.

Darui looked at the green spandex wearing ninja, nodding at him to take the first move. Rock Lee expression was nothing but anger as he started charging towards Madara.

**"****5th Gate: The Gate of Limit!"** Feeling his speed and power increased drastically, Lee charged to deliver a blow to Madara.

'My body will not be able to respond fast enough to dodge this.' Madara thought to himself.

**"Susano'o!"** Madara quickly raised all four of his Susano'o arms to protect his abdomen. Lee stopped running a foot away from the Susano'o, appearing as nothing but a blur as he shot up towards the face of Susano'o, delivering multiple powered kicks under the chin of Susano'o, causing the Perfect Susano'o to lift several dozen feet in the air. Dropping out of the inner gate mode, Lee spun backwards behind Darui, collapsing to his knees and panting heavily. Sweat poured down his face.

'Thats the best I can do, I feel like every inch of my muscles is completely torn.' Lee thought to himself.

Beluu and Dandirah started unleashing their jutsus towards the mid air Susano'o.

Beluu began before Dandriah.

**"Water Release: Pacific Distraught!"** Several Water Tornado's, similar looking to Kiba and Akamaru's Jutsu, struck the centre of Susano'o.

Right after Beluu, Dandirah used his jutsu.

**"****Earth Release: Boulder Pellet Barrage!"** Six gigantic boulders blasted out of the ground and slammed right into the spine of Susano'o.

Helina spared no time to let Madara recover and begun her jutsu.

"Ice Release: Glacier Spiral!"

Four small boulder shaped glaciers fell from the sky, dropping directly onto Susano'o's arms, freezing them upon impact.

'That should prevent that humanoid monster from using its arms.' Madara thought excitedly.

Darui released his prepared jutsu.

**"****Lightning Style: Quadruple Black Panther!"** Four black lightning shaped panthers rushed towards Madara from all sides.

Madara grinned towards his opponents.

'This is nothing.'

**"Deva Path!"** Madara pushed off the ice from Susano'o to see three shinobi's leap towards him. Madara's Susano'o used all four arms to stab each chakra sword into each panther just in time to prevent any impact upon him.

Darui stared, thinking what to do now. He looked to see the other three shinobi out cold from the fast impact of hitting the ground and Lee unable to move a muscle. Darui started sweating profusely.

'What can I do? Does anything work on this guy? This Uchiha is too strong to possible exist naturally in this world.' Darui thought to himself.

Madara looked at the tattooed shinobi.

'I need to start conserving chakra.' Madara thought to himself/

Madara deactivated Susano'o. Madara rushed towards Darui, not giving him a chance to react and grabbed his left shoulder. Darui struggled against the Madara's steel grip but it was futile. Holding the young shinobi tight, Madara focused on his left arm.

**"****Deva Path!"** Madara unleashed the powerful jutsu and Darui's arm was ripped out of its socket.

Darui could not think of anything but the blinding pain he was experiencing before he surrendered to unconsciousness. Madara released his grip on the shinobi, letting him fall onto his back.

Madara could not help but smirk at the bloodied shinobi. Placing his left foot upon Darui's chest, he slammed it down, making Darui spit up blood in his unconscious state.

'I have no time for fun and games. These young shinobi are foolish to think they'll survive facing me without so much as a lost limb.' Madara thought to himself.

Madara channelled his chakra to his feet and pushed off towards the tailed beasts.

Several minutes later, Karin sat down trying to catch her breath. Naruto grinned towards her.

"Thank you Karin, I feel a lot better."

Suddenly Minato's **Kurama chakra mode** disappeared.

"Looks like its done Naruto, how do you feel?" Minato asked curiously.

"I feel great!" Naruto activated **b****ijuu mode**!

Kurama looked down at Naruto.

"Naruto I'm still the same Kurama except I'm a lot bigger and my chakra has doubled, we need to get going now. I can sense the other tailed beasts becoming more anxious."

Naruto nodded towards his new friend. Coming back out of their telepathic discussion, Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke we need to go now." Naruto said urgently.

Minato placed a hand on Naruto's healed shoulder.

"Naruto I will head for the tree. If it is to ever re-activate, it is mere seconds away from achieving its final stage. Take care of Madara!" Minato said tenderly.

Naruto and Sasuke instantly start heading towards Madara at a speed that not many shinobi could match.

Still standing like a frozen statue, Orochimaru could feel a familiar presence arrive.

'Ah Minato-kun is here, I see he no longer bears the Kyuubi's chakra.' Orochimaru thought to himself.

He landed next to the third Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama, I'm here to help destroy this tree, where has everyone been targeting to weaken it?" Minato asked eagerly.

Sarutobi gave a weak nod towards the bottom of the west side of the trunk.

"Minato as much as we are trying, this tree is taking little damage from what we have done so far, we are preparing our strongest attacks to release at once, hopefully this will be enough..." Sarutobi said in a blank tone.

'I see, he must have passed on the Kyuubi's chakra to Naruto.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

The Raikage activated his level one version of his lightning armour.

"Gaara his here, we must attack now before he gets any closer!" Raikage had shouted.

Gaara stared blankly at the oncoming Uchiha.

'The Raikage is right but at this point we are still low on chakra and the Tailed Beasts are counting on us, what we could possibly do in our current stage?' Gaara thought desperately.

Matatabi noticed Naruto's chakra trailing behind Madara's.

"Kazekage, Naruto seems to be focusing on reaching Madara before he collides with us."

Madara looked over his shoulder to see the two annoying shinobis.

'Ah it's the Uchiha boy and that Uzumaki boy, though I sense the Uzumaki power has returned. I have no choice but to reach the monsters first. Time is of the essence.' Thought Madara.

Sakura looked at Hinata who was healing Tenten, while she was attending to Gai sensei.

"Hinata, what is the status?" Sakura asked.

Hinata released her kekkei genkai. **"****Byakugan!"**

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke are on Madara's trail," she responded, "but Madara is a fair distance in front and he is incredibly close..."Ino you will have to go over there and start with Darui. He seems to be…missing a limb."

Ino grimaced. "Leaving now."

Sakura looked over at the path her two team mates had rushed off on, wishing she had the eye sight of a Hyuga so she could see herself what is going on.

'Be careful Naruto and Sasuke please.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke's ground his teeth.

"Naruto he'll reach them before we will even reach him!" Sakura said in a tone of frustration.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to go on a head Sasuke." Naruto stated.

Naruto's release a larger amount of chakra to increase his speed.

'Even at this rate I won't make it.' Naruto thought to himself.

The Mizukage looked at Madara from a mere 100 yards away, taking a defensive stance.

"Get ready. We strike now!" Shouted the Mizukage.

The four Kages set off to attack Madara. Madara chuckled at the sight of the four of them.

**"****Sasuno'o!"**

'I'll kill them all this time.' Madara thought excitedly.

Madara targeted one kage in particular.

'I've had enough of looking at your annoying expression.' Thought Madara angrily.

**"Deva Path!"** Tsuchikage suddenly pulled towards Madara.

'Die.' Madara thought to himself.

Madara used Susano'o to stab the Tsuchikage through the stomach with the tip of Susano'os sword, instantly killing the old kage and slinging the fence sitter off towards the sky.

Madara didn't spare any time. Rushing towards the rest of the kages, he intended to strike the young red head when suddenly Madara coughed up a small amount of blood and looked down with widened eyes as blood gushed out of his stomach. Naruto had slammed a gigantic version of Odama Rasengan into the stomach of Susano'o, breaking through Madara's Susano'o and just barely touching Madara's stomach before he used the Deva Path Jutsu to push himself away.

"That's for the fifth Hokage, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto cheered.

"Gah!" Madara said painfully.

Madara began to stand up. Susano'o! Just as Madara activated Susano'o, Sasuke swung his Susano'o sword into Madara'sside, causing a crack along Madara's Susano'o.

"Enough of this! You two are beginning to annoy me!" Madara said in his rage.

Naruto noticed the damage on Madara's stomach starting to heal rapidly. Ideas ran though his mind quickly.

'To end Madara we have to do something big enough that he can't heal himself!'

Madara looked at the two parasites in disgust. Calming himself down, the legendary Uchiha prepared himself.

'This will take a majority of my chakra but it will end these pests for good.'

**"Susano'o: Getton of Destruction!"** Susano'o's eyes started glowing brighter, forming into the Rinnegan. The Sasuno'o's hands flew through several hand signs at a blinding speed. Its mouth started to open spitting out a ball of energy similar to a tailed beast bomb.

Panic filled Naruto's chest as he looked at the bright orange gigantic ball of pure destruction hurdling towards them.

'Shit I don't have time to launch a counter attack big enough.' Naruto thought in a panic.

Suddenly Shukaku appeared in front of everyone, arms stretched out and embracing the powerful blast.

"Hahahahahaha if I die, no Juubi resurrection! Bye you stupid fox!" Screamed Shukaku.

A bright light enveloped everyone, causing them to shield their eyes. Madara's expression drastically deluded from what happened. A slight dribble of blood leaked out of the right side of his open mouth.

'No! This can't happen! It will take three years for that stupid beast to resurrect!' Thought Madara in frustration.

His eyes darted to every shinobi, especially focusing his gaze at last upon the young Uzumaki and Uchiha.

"I... I will end you all for this." Madara stated with venom in his voice.

Madara lunged towards Sasuke and Naruto with nothing but killing intent as a sadistic smile had spread across his face, not remembering the last time he was forced into such a deadly rage. However, before Madara could manage to wrap his hands around their necks, a mountain ascended from the ground at a high velocity blasting rate, causing dust to fly in every direction. It ended up pushing Madara towards the sky, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards onto his rear end.

Kitsuchi smiled towards his daughter, Kurotsuchi.

"Hn, the Uchiha did not expect our **Earth Release: Sky High Everest Jutsu!**" Kitsuchi said out loud.

Naruto nodded a grateful thank you towards the big nosed general and the young kunoichi.

Madara pushed himself back up, brushing off the dust from his legs. As he was preparing to jump off the mountain explosive tags began raining down on him.

**"****Sasuno'o!"** Protected by his Sasuno'o, Madara's gaze fixed upon a white animated eagle with two shinobis riding on top.

Sai looked towards his puppet master companion.

"Now, Kankuro!"

Kankuro wiped the blood from his bleeding thigh before summoning a large snake puppet with two heads. He sent the puppet flying towards Madara.

**"Poison Release: Double Trouble Mist**** Both!"** Snake heads released an overwhelming purple gas, engulfing the Sasuno'o completely. The cracks along Sasuno'o body were enabling the poisonous gas to leak through. Noticing this, Madara began to hold his breath; however he took in a small amount of gas as he did so.

Madara brought his hands flat together, causing the gigantic blue humanoid to spin around in several fast circles to clear the purplish gas, though taking in the littlest bit of gas earlier has started to cause numbness in his upper torso, making his movements sluggish.

Before Madara could make any more attempts to recover, at least two dozen Samurai's made their way up the newly made mountain and started unleashing several waves of jutsus.

**"Flying Swallow!"** Each chakra induced wave began slamming into the back of Sasuno'o, causing the giant mass of chakra to fall off the mountain.

Pieces of Sasuno'o began breaking off into chakra type shards before dispersing and descending the mountain. They crashed against the rocky edges until his Sasuno'o broke away completely. Madara channelled his chakra to his hands and feet to slow down his descent. As Madara prepared to push off from the side of the mountain, he was attacked.

Without being able to escape the sudden air palm hurdling in his direction. The air palm had impacted his right hip just before a young Hyuga kunoichi had appeared to the right side of Madara and began to unleash a torrent of multiple attacks, prodding many spots along the right side of his arm before spinning backwards gracefully and delivering a chakra infused kick to his neck, sending him skidding down along the rest of the mountain before finally crashing into the ground. Hinata pushed off against the mountain, landing beside Naruto in a defensive stance, readying herself for any attack that may come their way. Naruto looked to his left briefly at his precious team mate in admiration.

Madara could feel his chakra network flow was rendered disabled in his right arm.

'Stupid Hyuga! They always thinking highly of their selves.' He scowled.

Madara began to get up shakily, his right arm slumped slightly. Re-activating a smaller version of the perfect Susano'o, he could feel his eyes starting to bleed due to chakra exhaustion.

Naruto nodded towards Sasuke.

**"Sasuno'o!"** Sasuke sped across towards Madara to deliver a blow to the weakened man but ended up clashing swords. Sparks flew from the Sasuno'o's blades. Both the Uchiha's put their remaining strength into their Sasuno'os, trying to get the upper hand.

However Madara gained the upper hand by still having a larger perfected Sasuno'o. Sasuke's Sasuno'o began to crack along its rib cage from the pressure of Madara's Sasuno'o. Sasuke noticed the legs of his Sasuno'o buckling backwards due to the overwhelming force of Madara's Sasuno'o.

Naruto during that time had prepared a huge tailed beast bomb. Unleashing the built up mass of chakra, his own tailed beast bomb was followed by seven more tailed beast bombs, from the other tailed beasts. All eight tailed beast bombs directly towards Madara.

Sasuke's eyes darted to the right, watching the oncoming tailed beast bombs and deactivated his Sasuno'o. Allowing Naruto to extend a chakra arm to grab him out of the way of Madara's attack and pull him back to safety with blinding speed.

Madara saw the onslaught of hell heading his way and channelled his remaining chakra focusing it through his Sasuno'o. Causing the mass of chakra to shine a brighter blue and using the Deva path to navigate the majority of tailed beast bombs blasts.

Due to the over whelming explosions of the multiple tailed beast bombs, the shock wave ended up slamming right into the weakened Kakashi, sending the silver haired jonin flying right into the tailed beasts direction. Luckily, Son Goku grabbed the passed out Kakashi in time with his left hand.

Once the dust settled enough for everyone vision to see clearly, Sasuke and Naruto started heading over to Madara in synchronised steps. Madara knew he had been defeated, unable to move due to missing half his left leg.

Sasuke stopped himself several feet away from Madara; however Naruto had placed his feet on either side of Madara's ribs, gazing down at the person who had killed thousands of shinobi within hours.

Madara looked up at the young Uzumaki in disgust, before delivering a wad of blooded spit that hit Naruto's right cheek..

He tried one last threat.

"You think defeating me, means it's over?! HAHAHAHAHA my plan was slightly different to that fool Obito, I merely wished to use the Genjutsu on those who did not comply with my ruling over the five Great Nations! Why would I want to rule a dream world when I can rule the real world! You think Obito was my only tool? My underling will finish what I could not..!" Screamed Madara.

Naruto had heard enough. He knew he was no longer a child, it was his 17th birthday today and no amount of talking or reasoning would have any effect on the legendary Uchiha, leaving Madara to live a second longer in this world would be a mistake.

Naruto knew what he had to do and prepared himself by breathing slowly, feeling time itself slow down all around him as he contemplated what he was about to do. Rapid images began soaring through his mind of his parents, Jiraiya, Nagato, Neji and Tsunade. Knowing every single death was his fault. Gritting his teeth, without a moment's notice at a speed that even Sasuke struggled to follow, Naruto fingers dove into his pouch, securing two kunais before shoving the kunais towards Madara's face, each piercing Madara's powerful eyes. Naruto knew the legendary Uchiha was back to the land of the dead from his sudden actions, resulting in his very first kill.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, dazed by what he witnessed. Even with his own powerful eyes, he was barely able to watch the speed that Naruto displayed.

'The dobe had it in him to end someone's life like that? The fool prevented anyone from getting Madara's Rinnegan! No matter… I can be patient until I have my own!' Sasuke thought to himself.

The Sasuno'o type beings holding the Senju brothers dispersed, it's blue chakra skeleton fading into nothing. The ninjas at the God Tree moved away as they noticed all seven tailed beasts were charging an ultimate tailed beast bomb together and blasting the massive destruction towards the humongous tree.  
The four hokages along with the Alliance and the other kages, watched as the tree blew up into thousands of pieces. The massive eye at the top of the tree, cracking from the centre of its pupil before shattering like glass.

Naruto and Sasuke collapsed backwards. They laid on the ground out of breath and panting in relief. Naruto grinned at his rival, resulting in Sasuke throwing a smirk back. Both were exhausted and were relieved to just lay there.

Everyone started to gather round. A tiny portion of shinobi remained from what they originally started with. All remained silent, not knowing whether to celebrate that this treacherous war was over or remain silent for their fallen comrades.  
Hashirama however decided to break the silence.

"Fellow shinobi, we are victorious! The fourth shinobi war is over! We can start working towards bringing peace to the world. Now it is more achievable than ever before!" Hashirama said with glee.

He paused to look at the remaining shinobi.

"We could not have done this without everyone's help; however thank you Uzumaki Naruto. You alone gave everyone the will and determination to continue. You are worthy to carry on in my granddaughter's place, if you desire so? However this can be sorted in the future. Us hokages must return back to the land of the dead. We are not meant to be on this plane of living. The fourth, you must say your good byes to your son." Hashirama stated.

Minato made his way to Naruto and clamped a hand on his shoulder. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he smiled.

"Naruto, I'm truly proud to be your father, I have to re-join your mother but witnessing your potential and your spirit, brings tears of joy to my eyes, I will always love you my son." Minato said in a proud voice.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"I understand, thank you dad. I love both you and mom." Naruto said in a sad tone.

Minato walked back towards his fellow hokages. He looked at the unconscious Kakashi with a smile.

"Naruto, take care of Kakashi. Say good bye for me. Oh I almost forgot! I have a present for you!" Minato said enthusiastically.

Minato made a few quick hand seals and summoned a scroll. He tossed it towards his son.

Hashirama looked at Naruto, eerily thinking of himself at the same time.

"Good bye Naruto, I trust the future of this world to you." Hashirama said excitedly.

Tobirama stepped forward, with a small smile.

"Good luck, son of the Fourth." Tobirama said casually.

Sarutobi smiled, still picturing in his mind the younger version of Naruto.

"Farewell Naruto. You've come a long way from being a prankster." Sarutobi said cheerfully.

Minato waved.

"Good bye my son." Minato said tenderly.

With that Gaara sealed all four hokages together.

Naruto used his ripped up sleeve to wipe his tears away. Everyone started cheering, rushing towards each other in fierce hugs. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Orochimaru dashed off without anyone noticing.

Naruto looked at all his friends and fellow comrades, noticing Neji was missing. A small sad smile formed on all their expressions as if the same thought occurred to all the Konoha shinobi. Naruto started to fall from exhaustion but Shikamaru managed to catch him just in the nick of time. Slinging Naruto's arm over his shoulder, he sighed and smirked. Sakura smiled at the unconscious knucklehead.

"Looks like our new hokage finally ran out of that endless stamina!" Sakura said joyfully.

Everyone gave off a little chuckle at Sakura's remark.

Within the next month, Naruto managed to track down both Anko and Yamato using Bijuu Mode and Sage Mode sensor abilities. He was immensely relieved that both were on the mend. Yamato remained in an induced coma until Sakura thought it was best to wake him.

Naruto took it upon himself to bury Obito next to Rin, bringing a tear too Kakashi's eye that he didn't manage to hide from Naruto. Naruto along with the rest of Konoha buried Tsunade next to Jiraiya.

Everyone arrived, dressed in the traditional black attire. None bothered with umbrellas as they felt the dark sky cry, soaking them more by the second. Gloomy and sombre faces were present among the crowd. Everyone took placing their flowers for the fallen hokage. Each made a short speech about their former hokage. Naruto remained at the back so that he could be the last one to say his final good bye.

Naruto choked out a few word but his voice contained heavy sadness

"Thank you baa-chan. The first time we met, you could say we didn't see eye to eye straight away. Since then you've become one of my most important people. I really will miss you, Konoha won't be the same at all without your constant nagging." He gave a bitter laugh as memories of the past rushed through his head, reminding him of the good times.

Pausing to look at Jiraiya's grave, which was reflecting the moon light from its marble casing, his eyes glazed over.

"At least you will be up there with that perverted baka! I'm sure you both have missed each other dearly! Send him my regards. I love you baa-chan, I will make you proud!" Naruto said in a strained voice.

Naruto placed a small white bottle of the fifth Hokage's favourite sake. No longer being able to hold back his tears, he collapsed to his knees in the wet mud, wrapping his arms around his torso in an effort to keep himself together. Kakashi made it to Naruto's side before anyone else could, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving him a small squeeze for comfort. All was silent except for the murmur of rain and Naruto's quiet sobbing.

A few days passed yet no hokage had been appointed yet. Kakashi became acting hokage until a decision was made. Kakashi had sent the little force of ANBU ops that he was able to find where Sasuke and the rest had disappeared to.

None of them managed to find where Sasuke and his group had vanished to. Naruto did not have any desire to seek out the Uchiha, knowing that this time, Sasuke would come for him.

All villages were mainly focusing on the process of helping each other to restore things back to order and Kakashi decided the matter of hokage title was to be decided in the near future, knowing Naruto needed a break from everything to recover mentally, knowing when the time comes, he would make a fine hokage.

Everyone, shinobi and non shinobi alike were busy working together. One night Naruto took it upon himself to seek out one certain person that he had kept waiting for some time.

**Sage Mode!** Seeking out their chakra, Naruto was able to locate where the kunoichi was. Leaping from roof to roof, Naruto landed quietly twenty yards off, watching the formidable Hyuga train at the usual training grounds.

Five minutes passed before Naruto made his presence known to her.

"Hinata."

**The End.**

**Please leave a review.**

If you have any questions or private comments, feel free to pm me!

**Chapters posted every Sunday!  
**

**Roar out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Year Towards Peace

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**Author Note: I will be introducing new characters in good time, I am also trying something new that I have yet to see for myself, really I estimate I will be making a minimum of 20 chapters. I will be posting chapters every Sunday**!

_Italic font when one character is reminiscing to past events_

**Chapter One: A New Start To A New Year!**

Naruto could feel the cold wind lick at his face as he laid there staring at the bright stars in the cloudless dark night. Though his face was cold, the rest of the right side of his body was warm thanks to a beautiful pale eyed girl snuggling into his side.

Only now did Naruto notice the cause for this amazing Hyuga going beet root red in the face when he was in her presence over the years, even now a month later she would still sometimes slightly get red faced when he embraced her. The Lady of her clan looked up at him smiling, which brought his own smile to plaster across his face. He thought back to that beautiful night. (December 2nd 2013)

_"Hinata." Naruto quietly said._

_Hinata turned round, relaxing her fighting stance as she noticed a curious expression that Naruto was wearing on his face._

_"N..Naruto-kun, what brings you here? More training?" Hinata asked shyly._

_Hinata had noticed lately that Naruto's current training scheme lately was something she had never seen him do before... by sitting down reading a crimson coloured scroll._

_Naruto chuckled in response to Hinata's question, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head, not noticing that his feet was walking themselves towards Hinata, before planting himself several inches away from the Hyuga._

_"Hinata I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time, sadly events have intervened and it's not been the right moment until now to talk to you." Answered Naruto._

_Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, could she see that he was slightly anxious?. Hinata noticed his pupils were slightly dilated._

_"What.. What is it you want to discuss with me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously._

_Before Hinata realized he had moved at all, Naruto right hand had taken her left hand into his. Hinata could feel her cheeks start to heat slightly at the sudden physical intrusion._

_'I feel that safe feeling again, This is Naruto holding my hand, yet I strangely don't feel nervous at all, is he going to reject my confession?' Thought Hinata._

_"Hinata, you confessing your love to me the day Nagato attacked the village, I was shocked when I heard you confess those very words that has been on my mind since that moment. When Nagato attacked you, as you witnessed my emotions went into over drive. I could not comprehend what just happened. The anger I felt was truly frightening. I don't know if I'd be here now if you hadn't of survived." Said Naruto softly._

_"N..Naruto." Hinata mumbled quietly._

_"Wait Hinata. During the war, After Neji saved us, you too saved me from temptation of making the wrong choices that Obito had chosen. Holding your hand, I felt everything I wanted and knew what I wanted. What I needed once this war was over. Hinata I am unaware if you know but on my travels to beg the Raikage not to kill Sasuke, Sakura came to me to confess her fake love towards me in hopes that I would not continue my path to bring Sasuke back. However, even if Sakura had really meant it, I would not of returned her love, as I was never in love with Sakura, I may have had an over whelming childish crush on Sakura but that is as far as it went." Said Naruto softly._

_Hinata actually did hear what had happened to Naruto on his way to the Land of Iron._

_Naruto continued on, breaking Hinata's attention from her thoughts._

_"I knew the girl I wished to be with, realized who I actually loved. Hinata feeling your soft hand in mine is more comforting than you realize, I love you Hinata and I am a fool to not have caught on when we were younger. I hope your feelings remain the same, I don't think I can function without you, loving you forever will fit right there in my ninja way. I will never give up on you Hinata.." Said Naruto with steel in his voice._

_Before Naruto had a chance to speak another word, a teared up Hinata had crushed her lips against his, securing her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight grip, he could feel her smile against his lips, in return caused him to grin. A few seconds into this best moment of their lives, they heard cheering and whistling._

_Breaking apart, the newly young couple turned round to see Ino crying and cheering, Choji cheering with a BLT sub in hand, Kiba shouting non understandable words of cheers, Akamaru barking in unison, Sakura dancing with happiness at her comrade finally finding someone, Shikamaru clapping, Lee and Guy Sensei embracing each other in a tight hug, rivers of tears pouring down their faces, Tenten cheering but cringing away from Lee and Guy at the same time, Kakashi thumbs up towards Naruto._

Even Kurenai was there, winking towards Hinata, knowing she always loved Naruto and glad her student finally achieved the love of her life. Shino stood by Kurenai, unable to see his expression or even hear his quiet words due to the loudness of them all.

Being brought back to the present as he felt Hinata's right hand against his left cheek.

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" Asked Hinata softly.

Naruto mischief grin appeared on his face.

"Oh nothing much Hinata, just thinking about getting lucky." Naruto said teasingly.

In 1/100th second Hinata face shot the brightest shade of red to the point of glowing. Naruto chuckled for a few second before he had stopped himself to admit the truth.

"I'm joking Hinata, seriously! I was just thinking about the day I made a move on you." Naruto said cheerfully.

Hinata took a couple of deep breaths, reverting back to a light shade of red on her face, smiling.

"You mean the night I made the move on you?" Responded Hinata.

Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Eh I came to you that night!" Replied Naruto in defiance.

Hinata smiled, looking down towards Naruto's chest, enjoying the jonin look on Naruto, resting her hand back onto his chest, she let her finger tips rest back into his green breast pocket. He looked much more older in his jonin attire for some reason she thought to herself, though he was still a genin officially.

"Yes but I was the one who initiated the kiss." Hinata said.

Naruto gave Hinata a sly grin.

"What can I say, I am pretty irresistible.. Ouch!" Naruto said casually before yelping.

Feeling Hinata lightly slap his chest. It didn't really hurt but he played along all the same. Before anything else was said, Naruto's stomach grumbled.

Hinata grimaced.

"Oh no, please not ramen again. We've had it nearly three times a day, I honestly don't know how you manage to keep the weight off, I sometimes wonder if you stop breathing to the point where I have to activate my Byakugan to check that you are still breathing! It amazes me how you don't take a second to breathe when you are slurping down the bowl of ramen!". Hinata said in a tone of horror.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, knowing he was taking advantage of Hinata's patience by constantly taking her to ichiraku's every day on multiple times.

"How about we go to that new restaurant, rio enton?" Naruto said.

Hinata was slightly shocked by Naruto's change of preference to dining.

"Doesn't that place need to take at least a few days before hand to reserve a booth?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto grinned at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I reckon the Lady of the Hyugas and The hero of Konoha maybe able to score a table." Naruto responded with glee.

Hinata flicked Naruto's nose.

"Hero of Konoha? I believe Hero of the world is more accurate." Hinata said proudly.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a few moments before pulling her on top of him completely.

"I'm glad you never gave up on me Hinata." Naruto said in a warm voice.

Naruto leaned closer as he kissed her gently. Usually when they kissed and it ended up evolving into a make out session, Hinata would slowly stop it due to her nerves to lead further, Naruto would simply smile and hold on to his lover. How ever this time as their kiss grew more passionate.

Naruto was shocked that Hinata had yet to put a stop to it, instead he felt Hinata's hand graze against his chest and make it's way up into his hair. Naruto was even more shocked when he felt Hinata tongue start tangling with his own. Not being able to control what happened next brought a sudden stop to this moment, as Hinata for the first time felt her boyfriend harden against her thigh.

Naruto began to panic, mumbling fast paced words.

"Hinata I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean for that to happen!" Naruto said in an apologetic tone.

Before he could finish, Hinata kissed him with a soft, two second kiss.

"N..Naruto." Hinata mumbled shyly.

Even though they were a couple now, sometimes Hinata still had her moment of nerves.

"It's okay Naruto, I wanted to see how far I felt comfortable to go, it's natural for that to happen, even though I felt comfortable still with what happened, I just feel we should still take things slowly.. Is that okay?" Hinata asked in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto saw her bottom lip trembling slightly. Naruto raised his thumb to her lip, stroking her lip until the trembling stopped.

"Hinata. I promise I am in no rush to go further into the physical part of our relationship. Don't feel threatened or pressured into thinking we have to do anything like that. Trust me, just holding you alone is far more than I could ever ask for, I love you Hinata." Naruto said calmly.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Hinata tightened her grip on him.

"Thank you Naruto. I love you too, I always will!" Hinata responded in a happy tone.

With that, Naruto jumped up, pulling Hinata up with him and dashing off to have a feast that would surely injure his frog wallet later on. Later on that night after their meal, walking hand in hand towards Hinata's home, Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto you should have an early night tonight, you have your training again in the morning and Shikamaru told me to remind you that Temari doesn't really have the patience to deal with you being late again." Hinata said in a wary tone.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, lightly thinking back to their first morning training session. Heading towards the training ground, Naruto certainly had enjoyed himself the previous night with his friends. Arriving at the training grounds, he saw both Shikamaru and Temari waiting for him.

_"Hey Temari! Hope I haven't kept you waiting long..." Naruto said in a relaxed tone._

_Temari stomped over towards him, getting right into his face._

_"Waiting long?! Over thirty eight minutes, I've stood here waiting for you. If you are ever this late again, Gaara will end up losing his first ever friend, do you UNDERSTAND!" Shouted Temari._

_Naruto simply gulped and apologized._

'Temari's patience is clearly far below Sakura's, poor Gaara.' Thought to himself.

"Don't worry Hinata, I pretty much realized from day one that I could never get away with being late again. Here we are Hinata, tell your Father I said hello, oh and Hanabi that I look forward to our next sparring match!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Kissing Hinata very lightly, the number one knuckle head ninja disappeared, leaving a smiling Hinata to enter her home.

Naruto pushed open his door, still not used to his new lavish apartment, it was quite roomy too, thanks to Tsunade leaving him everything she had. He remembered a few days after Yamato was awoken, he handled everything as well as one could hope, taken a few days to get himself together.

Yamato had paid Naruto a visit to his new apartment, insisting he was ready to start helping, starting with laying protective seals all over Naruto's apartment, Yamato seemed more on guard than usual with everything.

Naruto decided this behaviour must be due to his capture to benefit in the Zetsu's fighting capabilities. Since then Yamato main job as been to reconstruct Konoha and other villages by creating buildings thanks to his wood release, though it exhausted the ANBU op, he watched Yamato push himself to his very limits.

Clearing his mind, Naruto crashed down on his fancy black L shaped leather sofa to resume his reading on his Father's scroll, knowing this is the very thing he needed to work on and it would be the best way to tire his mind to ready him for bed.

**(The next chapter doesn't follow on from this moment, it will take place a week previous. The third chapter will continue from the present.**

**Thank you for following my story, Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Potential To Be Stronger?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**This discussion takes place on the 26th December 2013.**

**Chapter Two: The Potential To Be Stronger?**

All of Konoha was celebrating the day after Christmas. Celebrating around a huge bon fire was none other than Konoha's finest Shinobis. Naruto was sat on a log with Hinata in his lap. Sakura sat beside him laughing at Naruto tickling Hinata.

Ino and Choji sharing an awkward identical expression as they were caught walking under a mistletoe at the same time, which was caught on by the attention of the majority of the group. Cheering for them to kiss, a red faced Choji leaned in to kiss Ino.

Ino on the other hand began to panic.

'Oh no, I have no choice but to go with this, will this make our friendship awkward, what if..' Thought Ino.

Before Ino had a chance to continue her train of thought, her mood changed completely as she felt herself go weak at the knees from Choji's kiss.

Realizing that she wanted nothing more than to kiss her friend again when he began to pull away, she stilled herself from moving. Slightly red in the face, Choji gave a deep cough before giving a soft friendly punch to Ino's right shoulder and turning away to head over to see what Lee was up to with TenTen. Ino stood there awkwardly for the next few seconds before walking off to where the punch was.

Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba was stood together near a tree that still bared damage from Nagato's attack to the village, discussing the soon to be public news about a new Hokage decision, though it was something the whole world basically knew and obviously who the only candidate being put up for it was.

"Ah come on, we all know Naruto will be the 6th Hokage, Shino you agree?" Kiba said.

Shino looking at his comrade.

"Well.." Shino said.

Kiba cut in again before Shino could finish his sentence to Kiba's question, causing Shino's right eye to twitch.

"See Shikamaru, even Shino agreed with me, heck the whole of the five Great Nations agrees!" Kiba said in an irritated tone.

Shikamaru took a moment before he spoke.

"I agree Naruto is the best candidate, however Sasuke has made it clear that he seeks to become the Hokage. We do not know what Sasuke's reactions will be when the day comes for Naruto to take that position as our new Hokage, which will be sometime in the very near future as Kakashi is showing a clear dislike as acting hokage." Shino said casually.

Kiba displayed an unamused expression before blowing up, thrusting both hands in the air.

"Even if Sasuke tried to contend for the position or even challenges for the title, no one would accept that! The Uchiha would be foolish to even attempt to challenge Naruto, even if that happened, none of us would sit back and watch, isn't that right Shino." Said Kiba in frustration.

Shino nodded, looking at Shikamaru as he spoke.

"I agree none of us would... Not so fast!" Shino said in annoyance.

Kiba was about to cut off Shino again, however Shino let his little friends storm out of his sleeve, landing on Kiba's face to shut him up.

"As I was saying, I agree none of us would simply let that happen, however Sasuke outclasses us all. It is why we must continue on improving, even more so Naruto as to." Shino said blankly.

Shino looked back at Kiba, who was frantically slapping at his face as the bugs dodged his attack and resumed back onto his face. With a click of his fingers the bugs scattered away, crawling back into Shino's clothes.

Kiba looked slightly pale as he threw a glare at his friend.

"Why did you do that! I can never get used to those insects, they make my skin crawl!" Kiba said in an angry tone.

Shino hid his smile under his top and said nothing to his canine loving friend.

Shikamaru remained quiet, thinking on Shino's words with agreement. Looking over at Naruto who was peppering an embarrassed Hinata's face with kisses as he spoke to both his friends.

"I'm not sure what Sasuke could do but I believe right now Sasuke must be acquiring more power somehow." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

Guy and Kakashi were at a bit of distance away from the others, Guy staring at the moon, the light reflecting off his black shiny hair, while Kakashi was looking at Naruto.

"Guy, in a month's time I will be officially making Naruto the 6th hokage. For now we can let Naruto enjoy his short break as a care free genin." Kakashi stated.

Guy looked at his rival, nodding in agreement. He and Kakashi sensed someone approaching them. Guy looked at the shadow mimicking ninja.

"Shikamaru! You should be enjoying your youthful spirit tonight with the rest of them!" Guy said passionately.

Shikamaru simply shook his head at the overly energetic ninja.

"I will do soon but at the moment I must ask Kakashi something." Shikamaru stated.

"What is it you would like to ask me Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I have the feeling when the time arrives for Naruto to become hokage, I believe Sasuke will make an appearance. He may have been our comrade during the war but he made it clear by any means, that he will become the next hokage." Shikamaru said in a worried tone.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, resting his back against the frosty tree.

"Continue please." Kakashi said casually.

"It seems more than likely from what we saw, Naruto out classes Sasuke by a clear margin, however I believe it is easily safe to assume by the time Sasuke makes an appearance. Sasuke will have acquired more power. It is why I wish to ask in more detail about Naruto's clone training technique. I understand it mostly, however I wish to know more of it's potential, so that I can implement my new idea." Shikamaru said calmly.

Kakashi and Shikamaru spent the next five minutes discussing the clone training technique.

"So keeping it to a hundred clones will be the limit so it doesn't over whelm his mind when all the knowledge of the training session reverts back to him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would assume that's a fair number to start with, so far we are not too sure what the limit really is to Naruto receiving the information of the training from his clones. He seems to be the only one capable of it due to his vast amount of chakra and it's basically second nature to him to make so many clones in a split second." Answered Kakashi.

Shikamaru pulled off the damp leaf from the branch nearest to him.

"Thank you Kakashi, tonight I will mention my idea to Naruto. We need Naruto to continue to get stronger so that he can survive anything Sasuke throws at him." Shikamaru stated.

"This is a good idea Shikamaru, keep me updated with Naruto's progress." Said Kakashi.

Shikamaru nodded in confirmation and gave a short wave bye to the two jonin and headed back towards Naruto, watching him as he was arguing with Kiba that he had no chance of beating him in the past Chunin exams.

"Naruto, can I have a word with you alone?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru curiously.

"Sure, let's go over there." Naruto answered.

After Naruto followed Shikamaru about twenty yards from their friends. Shikamaru turned around quickly facing Naruto.

"Naruto as you may suspect, Sasuke will come for you the moment you become the hokage, possibly more powerful than the last time we saw him." Shikamaru stated

Naruto expression showed no hint of worry, shrugging his shoulders.

"I figured as much that would be the case." Naruto replied calmly.

"Exactly, so you too need to improve. I've spoken with Kakashi about your clone training. I have an idea on where to start, I've already spoken to Temari about this." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto was clearly confused by hearing her name.

"Temari? What has this got to do with her?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Temari is a master of wind jutsu's. With her teaching you as much as she can, in a much shorter time than it would take anyone. With your clone training, you could learn a great amount of new wind jutsu's within a few weeks!" Answered Shikamaru.

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"This is brilliant Shikamaru, you really are a genius! When is Temari arriving?!" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Tomorrow." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

With that, a sleazy grin similar to Jiraiya's appeared on Naruto's face.

"Eh bet you can't wait for her to spend a few weeks here!" Naruto responded in a teasing tone.

Shikamaru's teeth started grinding together.

"Tsk, please I have no time for such a troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said in an angry tone.

Naruto winked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you don't. I heard from Gaara that Temari loved your Christmas present. Expensive too wasn't it?" Naruto said in the same teasing tone.

Shikamaru flinched. Shocked that Naruto knew of this.

"It wasn't that expensive! Why did the Kazekage tell you that?!" Shikamaru asked in a surprised tone.

Naruto turned round, heading back to the bon fire chuckling.

"Gaara didn't tell me. You did!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

Shikamaru stood there for a few seconds, before following back to Naruto and the others. Clearing his mind he began thinking of scenarios and what everyone could do to make sure things don't go wrong.

'We are the closest the world has ever seen to obtaining peace, we rely on Naruto far too much, even more so soon when he becomes our Hokage. However it's not just Naruto that needs to improve, all of us need to start training far more regularly than usual.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Shikamaru brushed off any more thoughts so he could continue the night free of troubles with his friends.

Shikamaru sat down besides Kiba, catching on to a conversation between Naruto and Kiba that just began, the rest of the group listening in also.

"Naruto what exactly is up with the tailed beasts? Is it really as safe as you believe to let all six be free?" Kiba asked suspiciously

Naruto looked at Kiba with an amused smile.

"Kiba, no one, not even I have any say in what they do and I wished you would learn their real names, I've said it enough times. Everything is perfectly fine, they have all settled at home at mount myoboku. Though some have made comments about finding a comrade to unite with, it is why Kurama has remained with me. Just know they are now our friends." Naruto said in a tired tone.

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend.

'Naruto-kun really has grown up, he will make a fine hokage.' Hinata thought to herself proudly.

Sakura noticed a pale shinobi emerging towards them.

"Sai! You finally joined us! Come sit here." Sakura said pleasantly.

Patting the space next to her.

Sai took his seat. Looking at everyone, shocked to see Ino cuddling into a rather embarrassed Choji and finally resting his gaze upon Naruto.

"I brought these bags of marshmallows to roast on the fire, from what I've read, when a group of friends are together around a fire, they roast the marshmallows on the open fire and discard the burnt surface, eating the warm goo of the marshmallows inside of it." Sai said happily.

Lee took a seat besides Sai, with anticipation in his eyes.

"OOOAAAHHH! Sai thank you for this, Guy Sensei would be proud seeing us all together like this, enjoying our youthful spirits shining brighter than all the star combined tonight!" Lee shouted excitedly.

Lee literally had flames around him, seeming too passionate and too serious as usual over small things.

Tenten jumped off from the branch, that the weapon expert was perched on. Appearing behind Lee with an annoyed look, before swinging her right arm, delivering a loud slap that echoed throughout the forest, landing across the spirited ninja's cheek, sending Lee flying several yards away into a tree.

Stomping over to a dazed Lee.

"Lee! Can you just spend one day acting NORMAL!" Tenten screamed at her best friend.

The young group started chuckling together at Tenten losing her temper at Lee's energetic antics.

After a short while from all their giggling, Naruto gripped Hinata's hand tighter, using his other hand to hold up a glass in the air, the moon light shining on the brim of the glass.

"Here is to one of the most strongest, caring shinobi's I have ever known, a true friend to us all, who isn't able to be with us here tonight. Though he is in our hearts and thoughts."

Looking back to Hinata, seeing her smiling but small tears dwelling up in her eyes, his eyes darted towards Lee and Tenten, who were hugging each other tightly with Tenten's head buried into Lee's shoulder.

"To Neji!" Naruto cheered.

Everyone in unison responded.

"TOO NEJI!" Everyone cheered.

Kakashi looked to his rival, placing an arm around his friends shoulders, feeling his friend trembling.

"You've done a great job with your students, Neji was lucky to have such a passionate Sensei." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Guy looked at his friend with tears running down his face and snot dribbling down onto his upper lip.

"Thank you Kakashi!" Guy said in a sad tone.

Before scooping up Kakashi into a tight hug, leaving a breathless Kakashi to remain slightly cringing, though he knew that this is what his friend needed.

The young shinobi's ended up having a very late but fun night together, even Tenten managed to look away as Lee seemed to get more and more energetic throughout the night, though Naruto secretly thought Tenten actually enjoyed Lee's constant enthusiasm.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he crashed onto his new king size wooden bed that Hinata had treated him to for Christmas, dazed by having such a great night with his friends. His eyes drifted towards the scroll that his Father gave him as a gift before looking up at a picture of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Neji and a picture of his Mother and Father that he managed to secure from the library, before finally succumbing into a deep sleep.

**Happy New Year Guys!**

**End of chapter two! Please leave a review. Thank you all for your support, I truly do appreciate your help.**


	4. Chapter 3: Training Paying Off?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**This is the 8th day of Naruto's training with Temari. Current time line January 3rd 2014. Thank you to everyone who has helped me & those who are currently following my story! I will be posting every Sunday.**

**Chapter 3: Training Paying Off?**

Many of Naruto's clones were spread out, totalling a hundred and thirty clones, were preparing their next jutsu's.

**"Wind Release: Godly Winds from the Mountains!" **A huge vortex from each individual clone, heading straight for the miniature forest that Yamato kept creating for Naruto to use as targets.

The original Naruto was sitting between Temari and Shikamaru, watching his clones performing the ninth high levelled wind Jutsu that he had learned in these eight days of training.

Naruto rested back against the tree as he spoke in a serious tone.

"Shikamaru, I am able to train with Temari without me actually personally being here. I need to work on my Taijutsu next. With Sasuke's Ocular prowess, he has the upper hand in Taijutsu. If you could manage my clones for me.. I'm scared to even say it but I am going to ask Guy Sensei and Lee to help me trai.." Naruto said in a scared voice.

Like a bat out of hell, Guy came bursting through the trees towards Naruto, instantly picking him off the ground into a fierce bone crushing hug.

Guy spoke in an overly loud excited tone in response to Naruto's request.

"How long have I waited for the day to come for another ninja to embrace my training with opened arms." Guy shouted passionately.

Before Naruto could even utter a word, or breathe for that matter, Guy Sensei screamed out for his disciple in his deep voice.

"LEE!" Guy screamed excitedly.

Not even five seconds had passed before Lee arrived on the scene, looking at his most loved Sensei with eager eyes, who was gripping Naruto into a passionate hug.

"Guy sensei, what is it?!" Lee asked eagerly.

Guy, released his hold on Naruto, grinning at his matching spandex student.

"Lee we will assist Naruto in his training to improve his taijutsu. Fetch him the weights you have on, even better, double them weights!" Guy said fiercely.

Lee looked on at his sensei, wide eyed.

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee cried out.

Lee gathered his chakra to his feet before bursting into the sky, causing a small crater into the ground, before disappearing to acquire what his Sensei ordered of him to do.

Naruto looked on at Guy sensei, a small sweat started to trail down the right side of his face.

'Hopefully these weights won't be too heavy.' Naruto thought hopefully.

Looking over towards Temari and Shikamaru. Naruto could see his friends struggling to contain their laughter that surely made him sweat even more, knowing Guy Sensei was known for his harsh, above and beyond training scheme.

A few minutes passed before Lee returned, his arms slightly shaking from carrying what seemed to be a relatively small hexagon shaped weights.

"Guy Sensei, here they are. Should I help Naruto put them on?" Lee asked curiously.

Guy simply nodded at his student, a grin forming on his face.

Lee began to tie a weight around each of Naruto's legs, then one on each arm.

'I can barely feel them on me, is this even right?' Naruto thought.

"Lee is these weights even the type of weights that you use?" Naruto asked curiously

Thinking back to the Chunin exams when Lee dropped his weights to the ground, causing miniature craters.

Lee gave Naruto a pleasant smile as he responded.

"Yes Naruto-kun. These weights are actually a special chakra type. When activated, they release the weight that is written on them."

Naruto looked at one of the weights that had been placed on him. Looking closer he read '450KG' on each weight.

Naruto physically shook in surprise at the extremeness of it all.

"Eh! This is ridiculous! I won't even be able to barely move at all with these on!" Naruto said in a flabbergasted tone.

Guy chuckled on as he activated the weights with a single hand motion. Naruto could feel himself almost crashing to the ground, using every ounce of strength he had, he managed to just barely stand, shaking from the struggle to stand alone under the immense weight.

"Guy sensei. This is too much for anyone, I can barely stand! How can I improve if I can't move?!" Naruto pleaded.

Guy looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"You asked for my help. I don't hold back when I'm training. Naruto I will make this clear, you will move, one way or another. You are soon to be our hokage, we need you to be strong. We have no room for a weak hokage. I'm going to come at you with the intent to kill. You can make the choice whether to become our hokage one day or die here today!" Guy said in a strict tone.

Before Naruto could argue back at the ridiculous speech Guy just said. He was coming at him at an incredible speed, a crazy expression painted on Guy's face.

'Shit he really is coming at me with killing intent.' Naruto worried to himself.

Guy was inches away from delivering his blow but felt his arm being blocked by Naruto's. Looking at the hokage to be, his teeth clenching as it was obvious that it was a great strain for him to maintain his position to block Guy's right hook with his own left elbow. Keeping to his word, Guy swung his left leg towards Naruto's head, to once again be blocked by Naruto's right arm. Flipping backwards Guy relaxed his stance, watching as Naruto put his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Naruto, congratulations! You've defended yourself well. We shall resume training in a couple of days. In the mean time, keep those weights on at all times, except when you go to bed, the moment you wake up, put those back on."

Naruto looked at Guy with a flabbergasted expression.

"Guy I never realized how crazy your training really is, thank you." Naruto said gratefully.

Smiling at the bushy browed Sensei. Guy stuck his left thumb up at Naruto.

"See you soon Naruto, Lee let's go find Tenten, I wish to see if she completed her four thousand press ups." Guy said excitedly.

Just like that, the two identical looking ninjas jumped off, disappearing with blinding speed into the sky.

Naruto looked over to see that both Shikamaru and Temari were focusing on his clones, Shikamaru expression slightly confused. Naruto made his way to them both at an incredibly slow pace.

"Shikamaru what's up?" Naruto asked curiously

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who was drenched in sweat and red in the face.

"Naruto, one of your clones picked up the chakra leaves I was preparing for the academy. Once your clone picked it up, it caused the leaf to dampen." Shikamaru stated in a shocked tone.

Naruto was shocked to hear this.

"I have an affinity for water.. this is great! I can learn some water jutsu's soon as well." Naruto asked excitedly

Temari walked over towards Naruto. Resting one hand on her hip as she commented on the discovery.

"Looks like you could start learning it sooner than you think. Really I've taught you several of my strongest techniques which had taken me years to master, you simply master them within days. If you decide to learn more higher level ones, I'm more than sure you would have no problem doing this alone, what do you think Shikamaru?" Temari asked in a light tone.

Shikamaru sighed, only really focusing that more than likely Temari would be returning home now. He replied back in a dull tone.

"I guess you are right, Naruto can use the spare time for his clones to start learning another wind Jutsu, in the mean time I will need to find someone who has mastered water Jutsu's to a high degree, since Naruto has taken too well to his wind affinity."

Temari nudged Shikamaru's shoulder with her own, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

"Well I'm not due to return home till the end of this month, so I could spend my remaining time helping you, if you like?" Said in a flirty tone.

Shikamaru kept his face neutral as he shrugged his shoulders when he spoke to the sand kunoichi.

"That is fine by me Temari, it's not so troublesome having you around." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Naruto grinned towards his shadow mimicking friend, knowing all too well that the cloud gazing ninja was secretly over the moon that Temari would remain for some time, looking back to Temari, Naruto gave her a heart warming smile.

"Thank you Temari, you've been a great teacher. I never knew you were so skilled in wind nature." Naruto said appreciatively.

Temari smiled back at the blue eyed shinobi.

"It's been a pleasure Naruto, I can see more and more on how Gaara had changed as a person to the Kazekage he is today, so thank you Naruto." Temari responded in a joyful tone.

Shikamaru observed the weights tied to Naruto, breaking the conversation between the two blonde ninjas.

"Are you really sure you'll be okay wearing those? It's a great idea to improve on one of your weaknesses but this seems too much, even for Guy." Shikamaru asked.

Naruto chuckled, feeling the strain in his laughter.

"It's maybe excessively extreme but it will pay off in the end, I believe Guy knows what he is doing, even if he is bat shit crazy!" Naruto said with laughter.

Naruto felt his team mate walking towards him.

"Hey Sakura! What brings you here?" Naruto asked curiously.

Immediately dropping his gaze to the basket Sakura was holding.

Sakura gave a pleasant smile towards her best friend as she spoke.

"Just bringing you at least two weeks worth of my special home made food pills, I heard Lee discussing your new training with Guy, this seems like the best time for you to have them." Sakura said encouragingly.

Naruto gulped, remembering the awful taste of them food pills that still haunted his taste buds to this very day.

"Thank you Sakura! I actually will need these, I don't just plan on sitting around with these weights on, I'm going to head over to Hinata to spar with." Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto noticed Sakura face drop a little to his response.

"What's wrong Sakura?, don't attempt to lie either." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Sakura looked at Naruto with an embarrassed expression before running through a fast paced speech.

"Naruto, I feel guilty even saying this but I'm jealous that you spend the majority of your free time with Hinata. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy for you both but I miss us hanging out, we are best friends after all, you are basically a brother to me Naruto but it's understandable that you and Hinata share your free times together, it's just me being selfish as I am used to us spending the majority of our time together." Sakura said in a sad tone.

Naruto released a small smile.

"Don't be sorry, Sakura. I understand. I would feel the same way, if it was the other way round. I promise to spend more time with you." Naruto said calmly.

Sakura smiled, giving Naruto a quick hug before placing the basket into his hands.

"Thank you Naruto, I need to head back to the hospital, good luck with your training!" Sakura said in a happy tone.

Watching Sakura head off, Naruto channelled a fair amount of chakra to his feet and legs.

'Time to ask Hinata to help spar with me, maybe Hanabi would like to help.' Naruto thought to himself.

Waving goodbye to his two friends who were too busy sitting rather closely together to notice his departure.

A short time later, Hinata was preparing herself with Hanabi to spar with Naruto.

'I must show him I'm not afraid to push him to his limits.' Hinata thought to herself in determination.

Both the female Hyugas activated their Kekkei Genkai. Naruto gazed at the Hyuga girls.

"Hinata, Hanabi, show me what you're made of!" Naruto taunted to the Hyugas.

Rushing towards Naruto, Hinata aimed for Naruto's right side, as Hanabi dashed in for his left, attacking at the same time.

Naruto managed to swerve out of the way of Hanabi's attack and barely blocking Hinata's gentle fist in time, still the impact on his right arm would leave a big bruise later.

Not being able to move fast enough, Hinata dropped to her hands, landing a hard kick to Naruto's forehead, nearly causing him to fall backwards, holding true to her word, Hinata ascended in the air, shooting several air palms in Naruto's direction, only managing to escape the first two, the other two managed to impact him on his chest and shoulder, sending him crashing onto his back.

Smiling to himself.

'Hinata wasn't holding back much, I need to be more careful, she definitely put more chakra into those air palms.' Thought Naruto.

Sensing Hanabi descending upon him, aiming to land a knee into his gut, Naruto managed to roll over out of the way before jumping back to his feet, Naruto managed to swing his head to the left in time as Hinata right palm came flying past his head. Naruto delivered a quick punch into the right side of Hinata's ribs before feeling an immediate counter attack from Hinata, punching him directly into his throat.

Taking a few seconds to breathe.

"Think that is it for today, thank you girls. Hinata you are better than I thought you was, you really managed to put up a brilliant sparring session, Hanabi... I really need to watch out for your moves." Naruto said in an exhausted tone.

'Sparring solely in taijutsu with a Hyuga is suicide, let alone a powerful one like Hinata and her sibling!' Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata smiled, walking closer to her boyfriend. Raising a hand to his neck to check if there was any real damage. Satisfied with herself that he was okay.

"You're welcome Naruto, I promise I won't hold back, next time I will give it my all." Hinata promised.

**If you have any questions or private comments, feel free to pm me! Please leave a review.**

**Well guys & gals now I am aiming to hit the 2000+ minimum per chapter. Thank you all again, really all your support, reviews, followings & advice is something I appreciate so much, even the criticism I am thankful for, it helps me to improve on my writing & to help please more of my readers! Hope you all enjoy your new year night!**


	5. Chapter 4: Byakugan to Sharingan

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**Set January 10th 2014**

**Chapter 4: Byakugan to Sharingan**

In an underground bunker, a few shinobi was standing around a green metallic half moon shaped table.

"Orochimaru-sama, our research to creating a Sharingan is not far from completion. We just need to physically test it out. What is our plan to securing a Byakugan?" Asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru felt at the left side of his chest before answering.

"Kabuto, tomorrow night Suigetsu will wait on the outskirts of Konoha for one particular Hyuga member who takes a regular walk into the forest on the west side of Konoha, there Suigetsu will trap the Hyuga, suffocating him until he renders unconscious." Answered Orochimaru.

"Who is this Hyuga?" Asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru turned towards Sasuke. Looking at the bandages around his eyes, knowing Sasuke could not physically see him but at the same time, it felt as though he actually could.

"Hakuna, a member of the main Hyuga family. Thanks to Kabuto hypothesis, we can now see whether we can in fact revert the Byukagan back into a Sharingan." Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke frowned.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Sasuke curiously.

Kabuto snake like eyes darted towards Sasuke.

"From everything I have collected and researched, the Byakugan is simply a mutation, deriving from the Sharingan. As you know the Byakugan is superior to a basic Sharingan, however it doesn't have the same power to evolve any further, unlike the Sharingan, which we all know can evolve a further three stages, resulting to the Rinnegan." Kabuto replied to the Uchiha.

Sasuke remained quiet, waiting for Kabuto to carry on. Instead Orochimaru had cut in.

"If our experiment proves successful, I too will be able to wield the power of the Rinnegan." Orochimaru said excitedly.

Suigetsu, alarmed by this, blurted out in a trembling voice.

"That is why you took over Madara's body!" Suigetsu said in accusation.

Orochimaru formed a frightening smile on his pale face.

"Kukuku, yes replacing the real body with a transformed dead shinobi body. I took Madara's body while the brain was still alive, without the notice of the ninja alliance who were too busy with their own matters, it was rather relatively easy. Possessing a body of an Uchiha and Senju combined was a stroke of luck. However the nine tailed jinchuuriki destroyed the eyes, leaving me to having to result in stealing a normal set of eyes for time being." Orochimaru hissed.

Suigetsu could not help but shiver in fear at the power Orochimaru was seeking, he could feel his back getting sweaty, causing him to be thirsty again.

Orochimaru continued with his speech.

"To obtain the Rinnegan, I simply need the DNA of both an Uchiha and a Senju. To activate the Mangekyo Sharingan, I will need Sasuke-kun's help, before you turn into a puddle of fear Suigetsu, I will only need Sasuke-kun to perform the Tsukuyomi on me. So that I can relive the emotions of losing my parents. I don't need to kill a best friend or someone close to me, I just need to feel the emotions of losing someone very close to me. At that point from the information Kabuto and I have collected, in which you Suigetsu stole from me, which is what Sasuke-kun is currently using, I won't need to bother with the Eternal Mangekyo stage, I can simply evolve from the Mangekyo Sharingan itself to the Rinnegan." Orochimaru said in glee.

Sasuke smiled, instantly thinking of the downfall to this. He responded to Orochimaru's speech in an smug tone.

"For you to possess a successful Rinnegan in which I will be the fourth person in history to obtain, you will need to steal a set of Mangekyo Sharingan's still so that you keep your Rinnegan from going blind. Sadly a set of those Mangekyo Sharingan's does not exist, besides my own." Sasuke said in a self righteous tone.

Kabuto felt slight annoyance at the smug tone Sasuke used towards his master.

Kabuto intervened, pushing his glasses up to the crook of his nose.

"Due to possessing a body that is part Senju, Hashirama Senju to be more specific, is the source that will keep Orochimaru-sama's eyes from going blind." Kabuto said in a defensive tone.

Sasuke turned his head towards the direction he could sense Kabuto was located.

"Tsk, whatever, regardless as long as our deal is upheld, I couldn't care less." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

Orochimaru coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Agreed, the plan is set, Kabuto can you call Karin for me. I wish to check to see if she is ready for her role in our plan." Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said respectfully.

Orochimaru thought back to their departure from the war.

_Leaping to each tree in his new body, Orochimaru looked on at the tired Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun, we are about seven hours from our new hide out. Before we head there, I must collect Kabuto." Orochimaru stated._

_He knew Sasuke would not take kindly to this news._

_Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. Responding in a tempered tone._

_"Why?! It's bad enough I have to deal with you but having him join us is useless, we have no need for him! Even if you suddenly had a different agenda which I'm still not believing, having Kabuto with us is just too much!"_

_Orochimaru kept a blank expression to Sasuke's anger._

_"I, myself have not changed but my ambitions have, Kabuto is a skilled Shinobi, having him with us would be a great convenience. Kabuto is also the closest thing I have to calling a friend." Orochimaru replied calmly._

_Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with a bemused expression._

_"Very well. If he tries anything against me, I will end his existence immediately." Sasuke threatened._

Since the moment Orochimaru freed Kabuto, giving Kabuto a moment to recover. Kabuto was nothing but pleased for his master to be alive and well, even if it meant having a truce with the young Uchiha.

Karin made her way towards the table, standing beside Jugo.

"Urgh, what is it you want from me now you weirdo!" Karin said with disgust.

Orochimaru was used to her disrespect but discarded it due to Sasuke.

"I want to check over the plan with you one more time before you head off." Orochimaru stated calmly.

Karin looked over at Sasuke, before her eyes reverted back to Orochimaru.

"You want me to go to Konoha, ask for citizenship once befriending Naruto, get in his good books and lure him out for an ambush when I retrieve your orders to do so, is that all? Oh and to succeed in convincing them that we have separated paths some time ago due to no longer being able to follow Sasuke's guilty path." Karin said in a bored tone.

Orochimaru summoned a scroll, with a slight twitch to his wrist, tossing it over towards the female Uzumaki.

"Here is a scroll trailing back to the Uzumaki's family tree before your clan perished and the small amount of survivors left to migrate with other villages." Orochimaru said in a fake sincere tone.

Karin could feel that this scroll must of been extremely old, feeling like it would crumble in her hands however she began opening the scroll immediately, shocked to see that Naruto was indeed related to her, closer than she thought.

Karin spoke out loud, more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"I never knew my dad personally, only what my grandfather told me when I was just older than a toddler, nor did my grandfather tell me he had a daughter too.. This scroll shows the direct link underneath his name, right next to my father's name, Kushina?" Karin said curiously.

Orochimaru stared blankly at Karin.

"Yes, Kushina was the wife of the fourth hokage, Naruto's father. The scroll is 100% accurate due to a special unknown jutsu placed on it centuries ago, whenever their is a new born Uzumaki, the scroll will instantly add that child to this family tree of Uzumakis, no matter how dilated that Uzumaki blood is."

Karin truly was utterly wordless, shocked by this revelation. Orochimaru didn't have time to wait for any response.

"This is why you are the best person and only person for that matter, who can successfully pull off this mission." Orochimaru said.

Karin peered back down at the scroll.

'What have I got myself into? I need to find a way out of this.' Karin thought to herself.

"Won't it be a coincidence to them if I arrive tonight and tomorrow one of the main Hyuga clan members is missing?" Karin asked suspiciously.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his overly long snake tongue, sending shivers up Suigetsu's spine.

"Obviously. I will place a temporarily memory loss jutsu on you, replacing it with a fabricated story accounting for the last two weeks that will shake off most of the suspicion on you, do not fret child, your actual memory will come back within twelve hours. Knowing Ibiki, before he even trusts to grant you access into Konoha and become a citizen he will scan your brain for everything recently. That is why I am placing this jutsu on you, with that he will see the memories I have created." Orochimaru stated.

Karin kept her expression calm but inside she was panicking.

'I have no choice now but to do this, as usual Orochimaru is prepared for everything, even in eternal darkness he managed to crawl back with an eager smile. Once my memory is back, I will need to think carefully on what I do, that is if my clover isn't blown!' Thought to herself.

"Fine, I will leave now then. My things are all packed, how will you be contacting me?" Karin asked curiously.

Kabuto looked at Karin with no expression at all.

"When we wish to contact you, you will be contacted, that is all." Said Kabuto.

Karin said nothing, looking back at her team mates, she gave Jugo a hug goodbye, recently they've started to have their small talks, building a strong friendship. She looked at a smiling Suigetsu who had his arms opened towards her, deluded in thinking she would even go near his slimy embrace.

"I see you around water boy." Earning a laugh from Suigetsu. Karin rested her eyes on Sasuke, in a forced tone she spoke to him.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned his head towards Karin's direction before responding to Karin.

"Make sure you don't mess this up Karin. I will become Hokage either way and I have no place for amateurs in my village." Sasuke said in a careless tone.

Karin felt her fists clench, turning to her bag to carefully put her scroll in, she put her bag over her shoulder and walked up to Orochimaru, looking him in the eye.

"Do it." Karin said with anger.

Orochimaru merely pressed a thumb to her forehead, spending a few minutes to concentrate, before Karin collapsed, heading face first to the floor before Jugo caught her.

Orochimaru looked at Jugo.

"Take her near the entrance of Konoha and leave her there." Orochimaru ordered.

Jugo nodded, securing the bag onto Karin's shoulder. He proceeded to carry her out of the bunker before leaping through the trees to their destination. Peering down to Karin's face, Jugo felt a slight tinge of worry.

'Be careful my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt.' Jugo thought to himself.

_Karin saw Jugo sitting against a tree, with a bird sitting on his right index finger. She sat down quietly next to him, hoping not to disturb the bird._

_"Jugo we are friends aren't we?" Karin asked curiously._

_Jugo was shocked by Karin's sudden statement. Jugo kept his gaze upon his little bird as he responded back in a quiet tone._

_"Yes.. we are I guess." Jugo answered peacefully._

_Karin smiled at this._

_"I'm glad Jugo. I feel like you are the only one I can talk to! Suigetsu is too annoying to even try to be friends with, plus he never stops gazing at my cleavage or tries walking in on me when I'm changing! Once the creep actually sneaked through the tap in the sink while I was in the bathroom when I was showering! I came out of the shower to see his face in the puddle he made in the tap, grinning at me with his pervy purple eyes!" Karin said in frustration._

_Jugo smiled at this, knowing how annoying Suigetsu was, let alone he knew Suigetsu took every opportunity to perv on Karin._

_"Yes I remember Suigetsu really took a beating from you that day." Jugo said calmly._

_Karin took off her glasses, wiping over them as they were a little misty. _

_"Suigetsu is just.. Yuck! Then there is Sasuke." Karin said in disgust._

_Jugo was shocked not to hear the 'kun' after Sasuke's name, however Karin continued once she put back on her glasses._

_"Sasuke really has changed, his whole demeanour is still cold, if anything it is more colder. He wants to change the Shinobi system for the better but it's clear he will do anything, kill anyone who gets in his way, it's not the Sasuke we first met, even if he was a little cold back then, his just not the same... Especially since he stabbed me! I feel like.. well I just feel pathetic that even after that, I was still gushing for Sasuke. But no more, I can't bare to even look at him any more. I even had to force myself to act pleasant to him. Jugo what do you think on Sasuke?"_

_Jugo took a second to place the bird on his knee, before turning his head to look at Karin directly in her eyes._

_"I agree Sasuke has changed. I had sworn to protect him from anything I can. Though during this time, I have grown to care more and more about this world. I may not like most shinobi's but I care for the life on this planet. Following Sasuke is an uncertainty for me currently. I am still deciding on what to do." Jugo said casually._

_Karin placed her hand on top of Jugo's._

_"I know you've changed too. You are so much more calmer and at peace with yourself, I don't even remember the last time you went wacko on us." Karin joked with her friend._

_Grinning towards her friend, knowing she was just messing._

_"Jugo it seems we are in the same boat, neither of us knowing exactly what to do. We will just have to decide in the future and hopefully if we left we would depart together, if we stayed at least I know I have a friend with me." Karin said happily._

Jugo came out of his current train of thought, realizing he was close to their destination. Arriving behind a tree, Jugo placed Karin down against the tree. He pulled out a thick blanket, wrapping it around his friend and placing her head on her bag. Once he made sure she had everything, he looked at her one more time before speaking out loud.

"Good bye Karin, I will miss you in this short time, when you are ready with a decision, I will be ready to follow you!" Jugo said confidently.

WJugo dashed off into the forest, heading back to a place that brought nothing but unhappiness.

**Please leave a review & let me know what you guys think.**

**If you have any questions or private comments, feel free to pm** **me!**

**So guys, I know that Kishi made a mistake in the past or whatever, that the Sharingan came from the Byakugan. But this was my new idea that I have yet to see in any Naruto-Fanfic. I thought I'd do it the other way round see we know the Sharingan came from the Rinnegan etc. So the Byakugan is a mutation from the Sharingan in my story so far :). Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate all your advice & criticism!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Uzumaki Friends

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**Set January 11th 2014**

**Chapter 5: The Uzumaki's Unite?**

Naruto was sitting at his usual spot on top of the training log, reading through his father's scroll, studying the complicated flying thunder god technique. Naruto usually spent quite some time studying it over and over again.

Now it was time to practice again.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Smoke began exploding everywhere due to Naruto, who released two hundred clones again to practi**c**e the rare Jutsu for the third time. Only managing to successfully use the space technique properly eight times over a five mile distance.

Each clone began to place the seals all over Konoha before meeting up back at the training grounds. Raising his hand as a signal for his clones to start practising, he was shocked to see that all of his clones had disappeared instantly. Not realizing he spoke out loud at the astonishing success.

"I did it? I actually mastered it!" He let out a cry of victory.

Naruto had heard a stick snap behind him. Naruto turned round to see his sensei's eye lit up with happiness.

"You did it Naruto. You have mastered another one of your father's techniques. He really would be proud of you, as am I." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruto was gleaming with happiness for what he had just accomplished.

"Sensei, I can do so much with this jutsu, more than ever I can help protect everyone!" Naruto said with excitement.

Naruto and Kakashi had both turned towards a new comer that dropped out over the fence.

Kotetsu walked quickly towards both his superiors.

"Kakashi-sama, Naruto-kun. A red haired kunoichi has arrived at the gates. She is slightly dazed but speaking of you Naruto. Currently she is with Izumo, who is taking her to Ibiki."

Kakashi threw a concerned look.

"Ibiki? Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

Kotetsu glanced a quick look at Naruto before looking back to Kakashi, responding to his questions: "She claims to be an Uzumaki."

Naruto instantly remembered the girl who helped him.

"Karin by chance?" Naruto asked with certainty.

Kakashi was shocked Naruto had any knowledge of Karin as he wasn't in Konoha when she was brought back here after their encounter with Sasuke. Kakashi however remained quiet for Kotetsu to reply.

"Yes Naruto-kun, she had long red hair, quite young and she mentioned you. Which is why we took her to Ibiki first, right now she should be there under his interrogation**.** Ibiki seemed to have recognized her as well." Kotetsu answered.

Kakashi intervened.

"Thank you Kotetsu**.** Inform Ibiki to do a thorough interrogation of her mind. It should not take him longer than an hour. Once done, if he feels comfortable, send her to my office and ask any available jonin to wait with her until me and Naruto arrive." Kakashi answered.

Kotetsu bowed to his superiors before heading off.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto, noticing he was deep in thought.

"Naruto, how do you know of Karin? While you was with Bee-san, we brought her here after we captured her at the Land of Iron. However, she managed to escape." Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruto thought back to when she helped him, sensing no ill feelings inside her when he activated his bijuu mode.

"Karin helped me back when I was incapacitated, not for her, I would not of been healed in time to fight against Madara, however as you know in my bijuu mode I can feel any evil intent one has, Karin had none." Naruto stated calmly.

Kakashi sighed.

"Even so, Ibiki must finish his interrogation, from there if she passes, we can sort out arrangements for her. I assume you would wish to help with this as you two are the only known Uzumaki's left." Responded Kakashi.

Naruto wasted no time thinking on it.

"Definitely, Kakashi. She may know more about my people and she helped me a bunch of times in the war. If anything, I owe her to help her to settle here**,** if you grant her permission." said Naruto with joy.

Kakashi looked at his student, hoping Ibiki gave her a pass or he knew Naruto would endlessly badger at him to still give Karin a chance anyway.

"Very well, Naruto. We shall go to ichiraku's, while we wait." Said Kakashi.

Naruto interrupted him in excitement:

"Let's go then, sensei, your treat!"

Kakashi watched as Naruto darted off towards Ichiraku's, Kakashi knew he should have expected nothing less from his student.

Ibiki pulled his hand off Karin's head, looking into her eyes to see if she showed any emotion to indicate anything.

'She is telling the truth however she can't remember falling asleep on her way here. According to this scroll she brought, she is indeed Naruto's cousin.' Ibiki thought to himself.

Looking towards Izumo**,** Ibiki spoke in his usual strict tone**:**

"Inform Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto that Uzumaki Karin story fits and deems a pass from me. Please, give her all her personal items back and take her to the Hokage's office. Inform any jonin available to wait with her like the hokage instructed, is that understood?" Ibiki ordered.

Izumo nodded in response.

"Yes Sir! Come with me Karin, I shall take you to the hokage's office." Izumo said respectfully.

Karin felt nervous as she followed the chunin. It was only a few minutes ago her memory came back to her. If it happened sooner, Ibiki would known everything.

'Stupid snake**-**looking freak. He should haveincreased the time. I hate him!' Karin thought angrily.

Karin noticed they had finally reached their destination, greeted by the same pink haired kunoichi as before, though she did not display any shock at seeing her arriving together with this chunin.

Sakura kept her face pleasant as she greeted Izumo.

"Thank you, Izumo. I'll take Karin from here." Sakura said pleasantly.

Izumo nodded and disappeared, leaving a nervous red head to face Sakura.

Sakura started to walk into the Hokage building, knowing Karin was following her like expected. Once they were outside the Hokage's office, Sakura opened the door for Karin to enter.

"Take a seat Karin as they shouldn't be too long. Tell me a little about yourself while we wait." Sakura asked.

'I need to find out more about her. She's maybe here because of Sasuke.' Sakura thought suspiciously.

Karin's instructed speech by Orochimaru began rushing through her mind, realizing that in truth, she really did feel that way. She no longer wished to follow Sasuke and just wanted to find a home and start a fresh.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Karin. I am a medic nin like you. I hold a rare Uzumaki ability to heal nearly any injury with the person biting me to draw out my healing chakra. I'm 17 years and I am Naruto's cousin. His mother and my father are siblings.

Sakura knew a little about her rare ability, witnessing it thefirst timewhen she healed Naruto. Though the last part shocked her completely. However, she kept her face neutral, asking her next question**:**

"Why do you wish to be a citizen here in Konoha? There are many other villages that would welcome a kunoichi with your abilities, so why choose here?"

Karin knew she had to sell it to be believable, though again she felt that it was true for her feelings at the same time.

"I have no one really, no family, nothing. Sasuke was someone I thought I loved. Even after he nearly killed me without batting an eye lash, I still clung to what I thought was love. I realized I could not continue following his deranged path. The company he keeps is obviously criminal and that is why I left them just after the war ended. However, why I wish to be here… Naruto is the only family I have left in this world, I may not know him but I felt his warm heart when he saved you from Sasuke. I felt his love for his friends during the war, which shows what kind of guy he is and I wish to get to know him." Karin stated.

Sakura couldn't help but take pity on Karin, knowing the feelings she too shared not so long ago towards Sasuke and how she was nearly willing to follow the path Karin chose for herself. Except Karin had no Naruto to save her back then. It made sense for her to want to become a part of Naruto's life and make a home here. However, regardless she would make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

Looking Karin in the eyes, Sakura responded to the red head Uzumaki with a pleasant smile that made it all the more frightening.

"What you say makes sense and I understand your feelings about Sasuke. However, Naruto is my family and I want you to realize if anything you do brings harm to his direction, I will personally rip out your jugular. Do you understand that? If so**,** that is great. I will even be here for you if you ever wish to talk to someone. However, I will protect Naruto and many others will do also, so make sure you have no silly ideas to do anything to Naruto." Sakura said in a threatening tone.

Karin said nothing, knowing this girl Sakura words were ringing true. However**, **she did not wish to bring Naruto harm at all. She was finding it hard to think of a way to escape Orochimaru's plan. For now, she would forget about them all, besides Jugo, and get to know Naruto. A big part of her was eager to find a family relationship with her cousin, this alone prompted her even more to abandon the plan.

Before either of them could continue the conversation or train of thoughts, both the acting hokage and Konoha's hero entered the hokage's office.

Kakashi sat down behind the hokage's desk, putting the hokage's hat under the desk, which has sat on that desk since Tsunade's death.

"Hello Karin, I am Hatake Kakashi as you know. I also know you know Sakura and Naruto. Ibiki spoke to us and deemed you worthy of being on probation until we feel you are ready to receive citizenship if you desire so." Kakashi said gently.

Karin was listening to Kakashi but her gaze fell onto Naruto, whose gaze was on her also. Answering while still maintaining Naruto's eye contact.

"Yes**,** I would be more than grateful hokage-sama." Karin said respectfully. **  
**

Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto, Kakashi asked: "Naruto would you like to show Karin to her new apartment? The deed to Karin new home belongs to you Naruto."

"Yes sensei I would be more than happy to!" Naruto said excitedly.

Throwing a grin towards the nervous looking Karin, who smiled back in response. Kakashi noticed their exchange and continued.

"Here are her keys. We shall reimburse you on your groceries and any other supplies for several weeks until you find yourself a job here, though I am sure Sakura is looking for more high levelled staff at the hospital, isn't that right Sakura?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Sakura looked at her sensei as she responded.

"Yes I am, with Karin's medical abilities she would more than qualify for the position." Sakura stated.

Throwing a pleasant look towards Karin, Sakura asked: "How do you feel about working by my side Karin?"

Karin felt happy with such a responsible role already. Smiling towards Sakura.

"I would appreciate that a lot, Sakura. However, I am not keen on people biting me unless it is truly needed, though my normal medical jutsu rivals Kabuto's." Karin said casually.

Mentioning his name gave them all a little concern but nothing more as they realized she was just using him as an example.

Sakura looked towards her sensei.

"Karin can start in a weeks time. Once giving her time to get to know her cousin Naruto better and Konoha's high lights." Kakashi stated.

'Once she starts, it will also help me get to know her myself.' Sakura thought to herself.

Kakashi looked at all three of them.

"Very well then, go ahead Naruto. Take Uzumaki Karin to her new apartment, when she is ready, also show her some of Konoha's finest points." Kakashi said.

Naruto was more than eager to do so, not even bothering to respond to Kakashi but simply scooping Karin out of her chair, causing a slight "Eep" from Karin by grabbing her left hand from Karin with his right hand and walking out of the office.

Kakashi looked directly at Sakura, not even needing to ask his student to update him. Sakura sat down, telling Kakashi everything that happened before he and Naruto walked in.

Kakashi sighed.

"I see, so everything seems fine so far, though Ibiki confirmed her story is true. So, it's a matter of time, when she does anything suspicious. Karin told Ibiki she doesn't know if Sasuke has any plans to come after Naruto, but she mentioned it could happen any time soon if he does, so her thoughts are on par with our own. I must take off now; I need to speak with the Fire you got to be at the hospital today?" Kakashi said in a tired tone.

Sakura threw a glance at the clock on her left.

"Yes, really I shouldn't have come here, but since I heard they needed a jonin to wait with an Uzumaki kunoichi, I dropped everything and offered my assistance. I will be going now, bye sensei. Later, we can meet up for dinner!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Kakashi watched his student leave the room, happy to be so lucky to be so close to their hearts.

On lookers could see the well-known Uzumaki, rushing along the streets with a red haired female, hand in hand. They all began talking, asking if it was another girlfriend or what happened to his current girlfriend Hinata.

They arrived at Karin's new apartment, which was less than fifty yards from his own. Pushing in the key and opening the door, it was a decent fair sized apart, fully furnished. Naruto placed her belongings on the table and turned around placing his left hand on his hip and his right hand out stretched.

"Well, you know I'm Naruto and I know your name is Karin and that we are the only known Uzumakis left. It's great to meet you again!"Naruto said excitedly.

Karin couldn't help but smile at the overly friendly blonde haired shinobi, she reached out with her left hand and shook his hand, feeling his strong grip in the process, before parting her hand away. Naruto was already pulling her to the white leathered sofa, Karin noticed the new sofa type smell. Grinning towards her, he began to speak again excitedly.

"Tell me more about you Karin, about everything!"

Karin noticed his eyes were constantly wide eyed since arriving in the apartment, so she spoke fairly quick to satisfy his eagerness.

"I am an Uzumaki like yourself as you know, I healed you with a special but very rare Uzumaki ability to heal most injuries at a rapid speed. I only recently obtained a special Uzumaki family tree scroll that updates itself with any new born Uzumakis. Here I made the discovery that my father, who I never personally knew had a sister, who is your mother." Karin said softly.

Karin pulled out the Uzumaki relic, passing it on to Naruto. Karin continued on as she watched Naruto's expression turn completely to shock, wondering if her expression was similar when she found out the same thing. Karin commented about their relations.

"So that makes us cousins, first based cousins. In fact, I… I…." Karin said in a sad tone.

She noticed Naruto looked up to why she stopped talking, she could not help it but blurt everything out.

"I came here in the pretence to get to know you so that I could one day lure you out, when I received my orders to do so. You would be ambushed when your guard was down and out of protection…" Karin said in a guilty tone.

She took a deep breath before continuing: "This was before I knew you was actually my cousin and even then I was secretly against it. When I found out from Orochimaru that you was indeed my cousin, I knew one hundred percent I could not go with it. However**,** I agreed to do it**,** but please believe me when I tell you even if I had stuck with their plan, I would not been able to do it when the time come." Karin pleaded.

Upon seeing his face twist in anger, she gasped and added:

"…I really do wish to make a home here and get to know you so we could build a family relationship, I know I've more than likely blown that chance but I am telling you the truth. Honestly, I don't even like them apart from Jugo. Sasuke has done too much and only sees me as a resource of power and Orochimaru is a disgusting vermin but I knew, I would not be able to spend a second longer in Konoha without being honest." Karin stated as she felt as if there was a lump in her throat. **  
**

Karin began sweating bullets, not that the leather sofa helped with that, it just caused her to sweat more. She looked at Naruto and remained quiet as he stared at her for with a thoughtful expression. Several minutes passed before he spoke in a shockingly happy voice.

"Thank you**,** Karin. Though I did not need my friend to do this, Kurama however spent the last few moments studying your feelings and informed me what he sensed, which was that you was telling the truth." Naruto responded calmly.

Naruto paused to smile towards his cousin.

"Even so from what I feel personally, I believe you and thanks. You could have done what Sasuke and Orochimaru wished for, and more than likely you would have been rewarded by Orochimaru. Though telling me this, you knew they would seek out to kill you for betraying them, but you told me the truth**.** That alone has already created a stepping stone for our bond to grow. I suspected Sasuke would try something like that so it's not really shocking**,** but it still hurts that he feels nothing about ending my life. Keep what you told me between us until I tell my friends the truth. I don't wish for them to get any ill feelings towards you. You are my cousin after all!" Naruto said gently as a smile formed on is lips **  
**

Karin could not believe Naruto would be able to forgive her, let alone still embrace her as family. Karin could feel her eyes moisten up, and tears started to drop.

Naruto smiled towards his cousin before pulling her across the sofa for a hug. He leaned himself against the sofa, feeling her arms tighten around his torso as she began to cry harder.

"T-th-thank you, Naruto!" A choked up Karin said.

Naruto did his best to comfort her, patting her gently on the back of her head as he felt her tighten her grip even more.

"Honestly, it's fine Karin. You did the right thing telling me, and you've already earned my trust from that**.** I'm happy to finally have a living blood relative." Naruto said happily.

Karin looked up to her cousin, smiling, she moved over to place a kiss on his cheek.

Just as Karin kissed her cousin's cheek in gratitude, the door burst open. The door flew off its hinges, as an angry looking Hyuga stepped in with her kekkai genkai activated. The form of this red head that she remembered from the war, with her arms around Naruto's torso and placing a kiss on his face, it sent the young Hyuga into a state of depression.

Naruto looked confused at the sudden sad his girlfriend entered, he had never seen Hinata look so upset like this before.

"Hinata, Hinata what is wrong?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata whispered at Naruto.

"You.. with her.."

Hinata turned away, too upset to deal with all she was witnessing at that moment.

"HINATA! Hinata listen, this really isn't what you think, Karin is an Uzumaki, My cousin in fact! We are family! I've only just found out!" Naruto said loudly.

Hinata felt herself instantly feel better though she still felt upset from assuming the worst. Hinata suddenly realized what she heard from one of the shop keepers was nothing but a misunderstanding of what they saw, she felt so silly to have acted this way. She walked right into Naruto's arms, hiding her embarrassed face into his chest.

"Sorry Naruto, I heard some of the villagers talk about you running hand in hand with a red haired girl and when I broke in and saw her kissing your cheek, it just scared me thinking it could be true, I should of known you would never do that!" Hinata said in an apologetic tone.

Naruto felt his chest slightly wet from Hinata's tears, holding her tight as he spoke.

"Hinata, you're right, I would never ever do that to you, I love you far too much!" Naruto said gently.

He pushed Hinata slightly off before introducing her to Karin.

"Karin this is my girlfriend Hyuga Hinata, Hinata this is Uzumaki Karin. She is my cousin and only just been granted her probation until her citizenship is granted." Naruto said cheerfully.

The two women shook hands, smiling at each other. Naruto began to fill Hinata in on the truth. Hinata listened in, looking back at Karin as Naruto spoke, she could see Karin was sad about the situation and believed just like Naruto that Karin's intentions were good.

"Hinata, I have a favour, would you be able to tell the others the truth for me but please make sure they know it's the truth, I shall tell Sakura personally." Naruto said in a grim tone.

Hinata nodded and kissed her boyfriend good bye before apologizing about the door and leaving.

Naruto stood up back up, offering his hand to his cousin, Karin wiped her eyes with her sleeve first, then took Naruto's hand.

"Ready to go Karin?" Naruto said casually.

Karin nodded, smiling still in shock at how amazing her cousin actually was.

"Yes I am, I'm just worried Sakura may actually kill me." Karin said nervously.

Naruto chuckled at the thought.

"As am I, it's why I've chosen to tell my best friend personally, let's go!" Naruto said happily.

With that the two Uzumakis headed towards the hospital hand in hand.

**Well guys & gals, this chapter is bigger than I thought, I personally like them around the 2000+ level, so hitting 3900+ for this chapter shocked me. I think from now on I will keep it at least 3000+. Anyway I know it might've of been good for the story if Karin kept to her lie and later broke down after receiving the order or when Naruto would of been near to getting ambushed but I feel like that would of been expected by the reader, so I'm changing it to a different idea. All tips, advice and criticism is welcomed! Thank you all again for following my story and helping me! Please leave a review with what you think and if you have any questions, PM me :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Underling's Refusal

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**Set in January 17th 2014**

**Chapter Six: The Underling's Refusal**

Black Zetsu watched on at the young deer as it began to prod its newly formed antlers against the bark of the tree before settling itself to go to sleep. Zetsu usually preferred to kill his meal quickly without his prey expecting it; otherwise the adrenaline caused his food to taste too sour in his opinion.

As he waited patiently, he thought back to Madara's dying words to the Uzumaki boy. Referring to him to finish the dirty job. Yes, he was Madara's will but since then he had thought of nothing of his master's desires. Zetsu was now completely alone. Even if he was to follow in his masters footsteps, he had no idea how. He was weak and was tired of these human affairs.

'Fuck them all.' Zetsu thought angrily to himself.

He titled his head to see that his prey's eyes were drooping until they remained closed. Zetsu slowly merged himself into the rough terrain as if he was a human descending himself into a hot spring's bath.

Moving through the solid earth as if it wasn't even there, he formed his hand into a spiralling corkscrew shape and drove it straight through the deer's chest, piercing its heart.

Once Zetsu finished feasting on the forest creature, he could feel light footsteps on the ground. He trembled into his body due to having only his torso surfacing above ground. Slowly, he snaked towards the nearest tree and merged into it, concealing his body within the beautiful flower growing into the tree.

After a few minutes, Zetsu could no longer sense anyone approaching. More or less realizing it was probably just a simple forest creature, however he felt his heart drop, if he had one that is, as soon as he looked at a young Uchiha displaying two rinnegan's that were looking directly at the tree he was inside.

Zetsu could not tell whether the rinnegan could see him hiding in this tree, though he got his answer not a second later as the tree was already smothered in the black flames that only an Uchiha could bring forth. He merged himself quickly into the roots of the tree before he too was caught in the black flames.

Before Zetsu could get any further, he felt the earth around him tear off from the rest of the ground. The roots of the tree snapped against its bindings to the ground at the force of the rinnegan's Deva Path.

He landed straight into a set of arms that bared nothing normally human. Instead, they were grey and hard shelled deformed arms that belonged to the psychotic Jugo. He fiercely held him tight to his chest. Zetsu's attention however was focused at the blade running an electric current that was a mere two inches from his face, pointed directly at his only eye.

Sasuke's face held no emotion, nor did his voice as he spoke towards the cloned experiment from Hashirama's cells.

"I have a deal to collect you... alive. Don't attempt to even try to flee during our journey; otherwise it will surely end in the most unpleasant manner for you." His voice sent cold shivers down Zetsu's back.

Zetsu couldn't even budge. Nor did he wish to attempt to in case Jugo tore him in two. He was shocked to see the rinnegan again, especially in Sasuke's possession. He knew his master's eyes were destroyed by the Uzumaki boy. So why did Sasuke have something that was destroyed completely?

"How did you obtain the rinnegan?" He asked. Curiosity etched in his voice.

Sasuke responded back with an elbow landing into Zetsu's throat, causing the inhuman beast to surrender unconscious.

"Let's go Jugo. The sooner we are ready, the sooner I can claim my village." Sasuke said calmly.

The two outlaws dispersed from the forest back towards their bunker. On the way back, Jugo only had one thought and it was of his friend Karin's safety.

Arriving back to the damp bunker, Jugo laid Zetsu upon Kabuto's examining table. He felt the coldness from the dull steeled table as he began to strap Zetsu down. He moved away to take a seat, as he let Kabuto roll out his long leather medic kit, watching as he adjusted all his surgical tools neatly.

Kabuto was pulling on his surgical gloves as he spoke to the unconscious Zetsu. His voice was just like the snake saninn, cold and filled with malice. It irritated Jugo. **  
**

"Zetsu, I'm grateful that you survived the war. I never did get my own Zetsu due to Obito's demise. No matter, You will do perfectly for my experiments." Kabuto said blankly.

Suigetsu entered the room, as usual slurping on his straw to satisfy his thirst, before his eyes landed directly onto Kabuto's hand, wrist deep in Zetsu's chest.

"Eh? I thought you wanted to experiment on this bozo, instead you are killing him?" Suigetsu said in an accusing tone.

Kabuto kept his eyes on Zetsu before replying with an unnerved voice. **  
**

"Zetsu won't die from my actions. This wound will have no effect on him any time soon and I wouldn't simply leave him with a gap in his chest. I first wish to find any organs to confirm my theory that Zetsu in sense actually is the perfect being, apart from naturally being weak, everything else about this being is superior to our own body." Kabuto said in an annoyed tone.

Suigetsu merely grimaced at the sight he was witnessing before turning to Jugo, looking at the statue sitting there simply staring into space. Suigetsu reached over the arm of his chair, snapping his fingers in front of Jugo's eyes.

Jugo snapped out of his current thought, giving Suigetsu an irritated look and responded in an aggravated voice.

"What is it you want?" He scowled.

Suigetsu grinned back, displaying his razor sharp teeth, replying in a bored tone.

"Hey, don't be annoyed at me! It's just quiet around here more than usual with Karin gone, one gets bored without any entertainment and frankly, you lot are the biggest buzz kills in shinobi history! Orochimaru has a sick sense of humour that is too bland for my taste, always indicating another way for me to meet my end. One day Jugo I'm just going to have to let you go crazy at him!" Suigetsu said cheerfully.

Jugo simply sighed at his acquaintance. Suigetsu seemed to hate this place as much as he and Karin did. However, he knew that Suigetsu preferred to stay by Sasuke's side, even after obtaining over half of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist weapons, apart from Hiramekarei, Samehada and Zabuza's blade that was currently in Kakashi's and the eight tailed jinchuriki possession.

"Suigetsu, why are you still remaining here? I thought you were departing to a new journey after the war?" Jugo asked curiously.

Suigetsu wasn't expecting any response from Jugo, especially this.

"I wish to be a part of Sasuke's plan. It wouldn't be so bad to find a home, though being restricted to rules of any village isn't exactly what I call fun." He replied nonchalantly.

Jugo eyed the white haired ninja, shocked to hear that Suigetsu seemed to want a similar desire that he himself urged for.

Suigetsu stood up, making his way over to Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto, you didn't even bother asking me about the Hyuga, well I left him outside the door, where do you want him?" Suigetsu asked.

Kabuto found it tiring at times to even bring himself to answer the coward's regular questions. However he needed this buffoon to bring him his subject for their Master.

"Lay him down beside Zetsu. Once Orochimaru has awoken, we can finally test our theory on this very table." Kabuto replied busily.

Suigetsu merely shrugged, not even bothering any more to concern himself with Kabuto's ass licking to his 'Orochimaru-sama', though he still enjoyed to tease Kabuto.

He slurped from his straw slowly near Kabuto's ear before making his comment.

"Seesh Kabuto you really do have a stiff one for Orochimaru, how long will it be until either me or Jugo walk in on you two getting..." Suigetsu said teasingly.**  
**

Suigetsu was interrupted in his teasing as he felt a shiver run up along his spine as he felt Orochimaru's hand rest onto his left shoulder.

"Suigetsu what were you about to say?" Hissed Orochimaru in a tone he knew would further petrify the puddling fool.

Suigetsu tried to keep his nerves from showing in his voice but knew he failed as his first words came out in a stutter.

"N..n..nothing, was just joking around to lighten up the mood!" He laughed nervously.

Orochimaru smiled behind the quivering ninja and removed his hand from Suigetsu's shoulder. He walked over towards his friend to inspect the progress that had been made.

Suigetsu dragged the body over to Kabuto's bench and threw it carelessly. **  
**

"Update me Kabuto." Inquired Orochimaru.

Kabuto finished injecting the Hyuga with a strong paralyzing poison before answering the inquisition.

"Zetsu will be useful to test many theories on, with the Hyuga I am keeping him alive until I have successfully converted the Byakugan back into the Sharingan. However it may take some time. Until the Hyuga has enough of yours and Sasuke's DNA running throughout his body. I will begin a series of emotional trauma for the Hyuga. This is usually the most common way usually for the Uchiha's to activate their Sharingan for the first time." Kabuto answered respectfully.

Kabuto paused to looked up towards his master with a small smile forming on his lips.

"I believe easily this will trigger the Byakugan to revert back to activating into a Sharingan thanks to the Uchiha's DNA." Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru would never admit it but he was truly grateful for how gifted Kabuto was has a medic nin.

"Thank you Kabuto. Inform me when any more progress has been made, for now Sasuke and I have business in the land of the lake to increase our allies." Orochimaru said casually.

Suigetsu watched as the snake bastard walked out of the room, listening to his footsteps up the damp stair way.

"Hey Kabuto, I have a question!" Suigetsu asked quietly.

Kabuto couldn't help but release the tremble of annoyance he felt towards Suigetsu.

'Was there even five minutes before the fool had another question?' Though he knew simply ignoring him never worked. Keeping his voice calm as he spoke, Kabuto looked over with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yes Suigetsu, what interesting questions do you have for me now?" Kabuto asked in a tired tone.

Suigetsu leaned back into the stony chair as he spoke.

"Why are you no longer pursuing the Sharingan any more? Considering you allied yourself with that Tobi guy before the war to obtain Sasuke and now you show no desire to obtain the Uchiha's power any more? Especially since we all witnessed the power Madara displayed. You failed before to obtain it but now with Orochimaru back, you have a much better chance to get Sasuke but clearly you've dropped that goal, why?" Suigetsu asked in a questioning tone.

Kabuto laid down his scalpel besides Zetsu's head and turned round to face the slouching shinobi.

"I realized I was trying to add everything I could to myself so that with my new powers I could further understand this world, along with finding myself." Kabuto said softly as he remembered his encounter with Itachi.

Kabuto paused in annoyance at Suigetsu rolling his eyes at his reply dashing up to stand face to face in front of Suigetsu. Deliberately spooking up the irritating imbecile, Kabuto continued his answer.

"However, in the end I was forced to realize I do not need to seek more power or find hidden secrets, I know now my purpose in this world and anything that tries to go against it will feel my wrath." Kabuto stated with determination.

Suigetsu gulped at the close proximity between him and Kabuto. Fighting the urge to turn into his liquid form, Suigetsu forced himself to rise off the chair, prompting Kabuto to move back so that he could get up before replying.

"Thanks Kabuto. It was just a concerning thought scratching at my brain." Responded Suigetsu in a light friendly tone.

He left the room quickly before his fast beating heart threatened to be heard by either Kabuto or Jugo.

Suigetsu made it to his room, pushing open his door to his windowless room before crashing onto his cold single bed. Suigetsu turned to his left side to light up the candle on his bed side before resuming a comfortable position with his hands behind his head.

Knowing he couldn't sleep just yet, Suigetsu reached under his mattress to pull out the cyan coloured scroll he managed to obtain from Kabuto after the war that originally belonged to his elder Brother Mangetsu.

Suigetsu looked at the four sealed weapons he currently possessed but wished he had the full collection, especially Zabuza's blade that he had grown accustomed to. Suigetsu wasn't really interested in his Brother's Hiramekarei sword, he wasn't even sure who it belonged to now but he wished to have the full set regardless, becoming the second ninja to master all seven, just like Mangetsu.

Suigetsu placed the scroll back under his mattress and threw over his blanket over himself, taking only a few short minutes to drift off into dream city.

Sasuke continued to follow Orochimaru, still despising his current truce with the snake creep.

'If Kabuto is successful, Orochimaru will hold equal power to me, possibly greater with Hashirama strong cells thriving in his Uchiha body. I have no choice but to allow it to gain my village, not long now Naruto before you submit to my ruling or lay dead at my feet.' Sasuke thought to himself bitterly.

Orochimaru raised his right hand to signal him to halt, before leaping off his branch to land on the ground. Sasuke followed landing a few feet away from him.

"We're not even there yet, why are we stopping now?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

Orochimaru knelled down onto his right knee before smearing his bloodied thumb across the dirt. Within a few seconds a metal tunnel door pushed through the earth that Orochimaru smeared his blood on.

"Come Sasuke, this will lead us to where we wish to go quicker and undetected. Remember we are targeted by everyone more so than before, we cannot afford to cause any casualties if we are to complete our plans in the future." Orochimaru said calmly.

Orochimaru opened the metal door before folding his hands over his chest in a X shape before jumping down to slide down the tunnel. Sasuke stared at the tunnel door, letting out a loud "Tsk" before doing the same act as Orochimaru. The metal door closed itself once both shinobi's were already deep inside. It slowly moved back into the earth as if it was never there.

Ko woke up looking directly at the ceiling, feeling has if his body weighed many tons. It refused to even let him move his head to see around the room. He tried to activate his kekkai genkai but nothing happened, he didn't even realise someone moving next to him until they spoke.

"Ah I see you have finally awoken. Can't activate your Byakugan? Don't fret; it's simply means it's working. I have a non-deadly paralysing poison pumping through your veins to keep you nice and comfortable here." Kabuto said nonchalantly.

Ko could not process why his Byakugan wasn't working.

"What have you done to my eyes?!" Ko asked in a frightful tone.

Kabuto smiled has he bent over, resting his elbow on the cold surface of the metal bed, gazing into Ko's eyes.

"Your eyes are currently in the process of change, though there are no physical changes yet. Though you trying to use the Byakugan to get a sense of where you are failed, proving my theory right. Soon I can move on to the next stage." Kabuto said eagerly.

Ko began to tremble, panic setting in as he realised who this guy was.

"Kabuto, let me go. Konoha will be looking for me once they realise I'm gone, you may as well hand yourself in for the crimes you have done. It will only be worse if you are caught rather than giving yourself in. You are every much at fault for Neji's death with your involvement in the war and we Hyugas do not forgive." Ko replied in an angry tone.

Kabuto felt both corners of his mouth pull upwards as he listened to this Hyuga trying to tell him to surrender himself. He replied in an excited tone.

"Let the Leaf shinobi's come, let the Hyugas try to find you with their eyes, it won't happen. They will never find us until we choose to be found. I'm sorry you are caught up in this but it for a greater good." Kabuto said

Ko tried to spit in Kabuto's direction but failed to hit the scum bag due to his predicament.

"The greater good! You know nothing of being good, you and your comrades will soon perish, do not forget who you are dealing with; Naruto will crush you all once you slimy bastards are caught!" Ko shouted back.

Kabuto chuckled at the Hyuga's tantrum. Brushing his right hand along his tools, he pulled out a syringe filled with the coma inducing drug, tapping the syringe before releasing a little squirt of liquid to release any trapped air bubbles, he plunged the syringe into the Hyuga's arm.

Mere seconds passed before Ko succumbed unconscious from the fast acting drug.

Sasuke and Orochimaru arrived at their location, welcomed by a dozen ninjas wearing simple civilian clothes but the way they stood and held their posture showed they were shinobi.

**That is it ladies & gentlemen :) next chapter next Sunday, thanks very much for following me, supporting me & your reviews mean a lot to me, they help me improve and let me know I'm not doing so bad at the moment :) Please leave a review, thank you!**

**P.s check out my friend Thejollyhyuga's stories. Her stories are actually really good!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mastering Water Jutsu's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made.**

**Set January 18th 2014 (dates are in Naruto time, just so you know now many days have passed, however after this chapter I shall stop dating & just mention how many days have passed here and there.)**

**Chapter Seven: Mastering Water Jutsu's**

Naruto pushed himself off the ground, pulling his drenched top off, as he looked at the Mizukage's latest disciple. Naruto couldn't help but grin back at the smirking threw his top to his left, landing on a branch near a sitting Hyuga, watching her man train with this newcomer.

Hinata's attention was diverted to the red haired kunoichi, placing herself next to Hinata on the log.

"Hey Hinata, don't mind if I sit next to you and watch?" Karin asked?

Hinata smiled timidly at Karin.

"Of course not, I enjoy your company very much." Hinata said happily.

Karin smiled at her cousin's other half.

'At least Hinata is still nice to me.' She thought,briefly remembering the hostility she felt from all of Naruto's close friends as he greeted them.

Karin focused her glasses on the small kunoichi sparring with Naruto. Pointing over with her index finger at the unknown girl, Karin asked in a curious tone:

"Hinata who is that girl training with Naruto? I only just saw her water jutsu come crushing down on Naruto." Karin asked curiously.

Hinata's gaze reverted back to the blonde haired girl as she responded.

"She arrived here an hour ago with Shikamaru. Her name is Hohana. She is a new disciple of the Mizukage**,** but from what Shikamaru told: she is gifted in her clan, Taki, and already an above master of water jutsus. So Shikamaru asked the Mizukage's permission to request Hohana to help to train Naruto-kun. Well... Hohana seemed more than eager to help the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War." Hinata said in a fake happy tone. Karin immediately knew it was fake.**  
**

Karin sensed that Hinata seemed to have ill feelings towards this kunoichi as she watched Hinata's grimace. **  
**

"So how long is she going to stay?" Karin asked.

Hinata sighed, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"However long it takes Naruto to master his new elemental jutsus, but still Naruto-kun isn't finding it has easy as his wind jutsus." Hinata said sadly. **  
**

Karin placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and fixed her gaze at her cousin.

"I'm sure he'll master this in no time!" Karin said confidently with a smile on her face.

Naruto jumped backwards and landed hard on the ground, he was getting used to the weights, but gravity brought him down. He summoned two hundred clones, each of them performing the same seals Hohana had taught him. Concentrating before releasing his chakra, he and a few of his clones only barely managed to finally perform the **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet technique** from the water that Hohana had produced for him to use.

Naruto watched on has several of the giant large dragon shaped Jutsu's soared towards the sky that he had produced, before exploding above them all, soaking himself and Hohana. Hohana gave a small clap in congratulations, before squeezing and rolling at her top to get rid of the excess water.

Grinning towards Naruto, Hohana spoke excitedly**:** "That was great Naruto! That Jutsu is one of the many high levelled water jutsus that are handy to have under your belt, this training of yours is incredible."

Naruto chuckled at the praising: "Thank you Hohana, hopefully I won't keep you here for too long, hopefully this week I can also learn how to produce water from my own chakra."

Naruto performed a seal, creating a huge gushing wind towards himself and Hohana to dry their clothes.

Hohana raised an eye brow at Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto for that, not that I'm complaining that you made me wet!" Said Hohana seductively as she winked at Naruto.

Naruto let out a confused chuckle, raising his hand to scratch at the back of his head, not actually understanding what she implied. However, the two observing kunoichis understood perfectly well, Karin mouth hanged open on dismay that such a thing could be said to a person.

Hinata, however, let her gaze fall towards the ground, feeling all the muscles in her arms tightening from what she just heard. She was grateful however that she Naruto wouldn't have caught on at Hohana's sexual innuendo.

Karin looked towards Hinata as she whispered:

"Trust me, it's starting to look like all water styled ninjas are perverted." Karin stated in disgust.

Hinata simply nodded back in agreement as she remembered last night Karin told her about one of the guys in Sasuke's group**,** who constantly made her cringe with his perverted ways.

Hohana crossed the wet muddy path, her shoes making a suction noise as her shoes pulled off against the wet earth. She stood before Naruto, a whole head shorter than he was, completely eye level to his bare muscular chest. Hohana looked up at his blue eyes, seeing her own green eyes reflecting off them as she spoke.

"Naruto, Shikamaru told me the main reason you are learning your water affinity, so... soon we will try an even higher level of water jutsus, the fatal type. Are you comfortable with this?" Hohana asked blankly.

Naruto took a few seconds to think to himself, he knew a time would come again one day to end another's life whether he liked it or not. Things were looking grim since yesterday when he and Hinata was told by Kakashi that one of the main Hyuga family went missing without a trace, though he and many believed this was Sasuke's doing. When he asked Karin, she said more than likely it was but for reasons unknown as she was left in the dark in some of their plans.

Breaking his train of thought, Naruto focused back to Hohana as he responded.

"Yes please, I need to learn as much as I can to protect my village and friends." Naruto said eagerly.

Hohana gave a small smile upon hearing Naruto's reasons.

"Very well, when I deem you ready, we can start on that part!" Hohana said excitedly.

Naruto was about to ask what deadly ones there was when he felt himself land on a scroll inside a small weird house but familiar all the same. Looking down he saw an elderly frog looking up at him.

"Fukasaku! Why did you summon me? I'm in the middle of training!" Naruto exclaimed.

Fukasaku jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder, twisting Naruto's head to look him in the eye.

"I hope you mean training in the arts of sage mode?" Fukasaku asked suspiciously.

Naruto eyes shifted nervously right to left to avoid eye contact with the elder frog.

"Eh, not exactly. I've been meaning to but I have so much training that even with my clones I just do not have the time. I've managed to keep my sage mode activated for nearly twenty three minutes but I've been focusing on different kinds of training, I'm still training to learn more powerful wind jutsus. I'm currently still training in taijutsu, I've managed to successfully learn my father'sflying thunder god technique and now I've just started to learn my affinity for water jutsus as well. It's all too much!" Naruto said tiredly.

Fukasaku watched Naruto taking a deep breath from his rant, waiting until he calmed down before he spoke.

"That's brilliant you've accomplished so much so soon, however,I did not summon you here just to rant at you for neglecting the sage arts, Isobu asked for you." Fukasaku stated.

Naruto wondered what Isobu wanted from him, however, he followed the little frog, hopping out of his house. Before leaving, he placed his seal there for future times when he needed to come there.

After several minutes of walking he saw Son Goku and Gamabunta sitting each on a very large boulder. Son Goku passed back the pipe to Gamabunta**,** before releasing a giant mouthful of smoke in Naruto's direction.

Naruto formed his hands into a seal.

**"Wind Release: Envelope Barrier!"** Causing the smoke around him to blow away back towards Son Goku.

Naruto began flapping his arms in the air with an unamused expression.

"EH! I got my lungs full of that crap!" Naruto responded in an angry tone.

The giant red haired gorilla laughed at the angry shinobi before him.

"Sorry Naruto, you humans are so small, it's rather hard to even see you." Son Goku said teasingly.

Naruto sighed to himself.

"Fakusaku, where is Isobu?" Naruto asked as he peered down at the elderly frog.

Naruto got his answer straight away, turning back towards the familiar voice direction.

Isobu started to ascend out of the lake, only his head surfacing out of the water.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to see you again." Isobu said in a deep voice.

Naruto grinned towards the gigantic grey spikey shelled beast, walking over to sit on the edge of the lake. Naruto rolled up his blue jonin pants, letting his legs dip into the surprisingly warm water.

"It's great to see you too, what was it you wanted from me?" Naruto asked curiously.

Isobu eyed the blue eyed grinning kid, stating simply in a monotone voice.

"I wish soon to have a companion like you and Kurama. I want you to choose who you believe will suit me best. Once you have I will meet that person and decide whether I feel any connection with said person." Isobu stated.

Naruto was taken aback by this sudden request.

"I would happily do that for you but, I thought you enjoyed being here? Also that would make you a jinchuriki again." Naruto said casually.

Isobu shot out a stream of water from his mouth before replying.

"I do, it's peaceful here and I enjoy the freedom I haven't had in years. I want to make a bond with someone and I don't see it as the same as a jinchuriki as I willingly wish to do this." Isobu said in a peaceful tone.

Naruto nodded understanding before pulling his legs out of the water and standing up.

"No problem Isobu, when I feel I have found the right person for you, I will come back." Naruto said happily.

Naruto stood up, saluting a two fingered farewell to his friends before teleporting away.

Naruto arrived back to the training grounds where he placed one of his many seals, he noticed the three kunoichis stood together, more likely discussing his sudden appearance.

Karin sensed her cousin's return as she heard Hohana next speech.

"That Naruto is so hot, honestly his much cuter in person than the picture Shikamaru showed me." Hohana exclaimed towards Hinata.

Hinata was about to inform her that Naruto belonged to her when she heard Naruto.

Naruto came walking up to them grinning away.

"Hey girls, sorry I wasn't expecting one of the frog elders to summon me, which reminds me." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Naruto without warning went up to Hinata, putting his hand up her top to place a seal mark on her stomach, he then went on to do the same to Karin and a smirking Hohana.

"I forgot I need to do this with everyone, so I may come to you at any time thanks to my father's and the second hokage's space time jutsu. If you ever need me, apply chakra to your stomach and I will sense it." Naruto stated.

Hohana had certain ideas about seeking Naruto out.

Karin spoke up. "What was you summoned there for?"

Naruto glanced towards his cousin as he responded quietly.

"Ah, I will discuss that later, isn't Sakura expecting you soon?" Naruto asked curiously.

Karin physically cringed at the thought of it, thinking back to last week when they went to the hospital to tell Sakura.

_Sakura glanced up to see the two approaching Uzumakis._

_"Hey guys, you'll have to be quiet as the patients in this ward are asleep." Sakura said quietly._

_Several minutes had passed as Sakura listened to what Naruto had told her while Sakura glared daggers at Karin, as Naruto finished his speech. Sakura smiled pleasantly at Karin for a moment before jumping towards her to gauge her eyes out. Luckily Naruto managed to grab Sakura around the waist, holding back the super strong kunoichi._

_"Sakura-chan calm down, please, we can trust her. Karin has proven herself!" Naruto said desperately as he struggled to hold Sakura still._

_Sakura forced herself to start taking deep breaths before turning around in Naruto's arms to give him a tight hug. A minute passed before Sakura let go of Naruto to face back to Karin._

_Walking up Karin to look her dead in the eye, Sakura spoke in a murderous tone._

_"I'll give you another chance, but remember what I said before, if anything changes... I'll kill you!"_

_Karin knew it would be hard for people to accept her so she kept her face neutral._

_"I know and it will never come to that." Karin said confidently._

Snapping out of her thoughts, she sighed, kicking the dirt beneath her as she responded back.

"Yes, Sakura going to show me around the hospital, then I will start my first shift. I'll leave now so that I'm a little early." Karin said nervously.

Karin walked up to her cousin, planting a kiss on his cheek before letting out a slight giggle as Naruto's whiskers tickled her lips. Naruto smiled and waved her good bye. Naruto turned towards his pale eyed beauty, noticing she never had her jacket on over her black mesh material top.

"Fancy, going for a run, Hinata?" Naruto said in a challenging tone.

Hinata nodded towards her boyfriend.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata said pleasantly.

Just as they were about to set off, Hohana cut in.

"Hey, we have training to do and you've got to show me my accommodations later!" Hohana wailed towards them.

Naruto took Hinata's hand as he spoke.

"Don't worry I'll show you later and with my training my clones can handle it without me for now, I'll be back in an hour!" Naruto said casually.

With that both he and Hinata ran off at top speed hand in hand, surprisingly not looking awkward at all as they did so.

Hohana huffed to herself before resting her gaze on the many Naruto clones.

"Guys, lets surprise your original by learning how to create water from your chakra, since you lot are power houses, it should be interesting to see how strong you can make your water jutsus!" Hohana said cheerfully.

Naruto was running slightly in front of Hinata, noticing by accident that Hinata's black top was showing her bouncing bosoms as she jogged. Hinata looked at Naruto wondering what he was looking at until she realised where his eyes was staring.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a shocked tone.

Naruto snapped out of his gazing, giving Hinata an apologetic look.

"Sorry Hinata, I honestly didn't mean to look." Naruto said in apologetic tone.

Hinata watched as he gave a sheepish look.

'Naruto-kun.. was gazing at my breasts? I didn't know I had that effect on him.' Hinata thought excitedly to herself.

Hinata and Naruto were just about done with their extreme running before Naruto stopped suddenly, causing Hinata to stop right in her tracks.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gently.

Naruto thought he could sense someone watching him for a split second. He activated his sage mode, but saw no one in being overly paranoid for nothing.

Resting against the tree, he pulled out his bottle of water, taking several large gulps before handing it over to Hinata who gladly accepted the bottle to drench her dry throat.

The sky was getting darker now, making Hinata realise she was needed elsewhere.

"Naruto**-**kun, sorry but I have to leave now for a meeting with the main family and branch family**.** I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said in an apologetic tone.

Hinata quickly walked over, kissed her boyfriend gently before dashing off towards the Hyuga estate.

'Wow we was definitely more than an hour, hope Hohana isn't that annoyed.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto activated his Kurama chakra Mode (the first stage of his bijuu mode) and dashed off towards the training field. About few seconds had passed before he arrived.**  
**

Hohana barely even saw Naruto arrive apart from a blinding fast yellow light.

"Hell yeah, you look freaking awesome! Let alone your speed is amazing!" Hohana exclaimed in surprise.

Naruto let slip a smirk as he deactivated his first stage bijuu mode. Naruto walked over to stand besides Hohana, he looked towards her.

"How well have I done?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hohana kept her gaze on the clones as she spoke.

"See for yourself." Hohana said in a smug tone.

Naruto nodded and looked to all of his clones, all of them dispersing at the same time causing smoke to spread everywhere. Naruto focused on all the information he received.

Startled by what he just learned.

"I can already create water? That's brilliant! Thank you Hohana, you really are a great teacher." Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto gripped Hohana tightly, causing the kunoichi to melt in his arms.

Naruto released his grip on the petite ninja much to her dislike.

"So where would you like to go?" Naruto asked happily.

Hohana picked up her bag before replying.

"To where I am sleeping**,** please. I would like to unpack." Hohana said in a tired tone.

Naruto nodded, opening a scroll earlier from the Hokage about Hohana's accommodation.

"Eh, it seems the Mizukage requested you to stay with me for your own protection... Are you comfortable with that?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Hohana smiled pleasantly before replying.

"That's fine by me, lead the way foxy boy." Said Hohana in a playful tone.

Hohana let out a secret grin as she secretly knew she was to stay at Naruto's home.

Naruto held out his hand to Hohana, shocked by his gesture, she placed her hand in his before feeling herself land in a different scenery.

Naruto laughed at her confused expression.

"Sorry I'm just getting used to my space time ninjutsu, you're the first I've technically teleported with me, are you okay?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hohana nodded, amazed that this boy had so much power at his disposal. She desired him even more.

She placed her bag on the sofa before turning to Naruto who had brought two bottles of mild sake.

"Help yourself to any food or beverages, I only have one bed in which you are welcomed to. I will sleep on the blow up bed beside you, if that all okay?" Naruto said respectfully.

Hohana nodded.

"Thank you Naruto, that's fine with me, I'm just going to unpack**,** if that's okay?" Hohana asked.

"Sure, I'll cook us some food, what would you like?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

Hohana stopped just outside Naruto's bedroom as she replied.

"Ramen would do if you have any?" Hohana said.

Naruto pulled open the cupboard door to pretend to look inside, so that he could hide his grin as he looked at the packed out cupboard that contained nothing but ramen.

"Ah yes, I have some. It be ready in a few minutes." Naruto said casually.

Hohana smiled and entered his room, inspecting everywhere before dropping her bag on the bed and taking out everything. After setting aside her stuff, she walked back into Naruto's living room before settling herself on Naruto's sofa cross legged.

Naruto walked over with a huge tray. Naruto placed the long tray on the circle glassed table, on the tray was several variety bowls of ramen.

"Help yourself Hohana." Naruto offered respectfully.

Hohana picked up the pork ramen, which in turn so did Naruto.

After having two bowls to herself and Naruto amazingly had six to himself, she watched Naruto get up to yawn before pulling off his weights, focusing on the writing on one of them.

"Oh my freaking god, is that a joke or are you really walking around with that much weight on you?" Hohana exclaimed as she pointed towards his weights.

Naruto glanced down at the weights he was putting next to his shoes.

"Heh, it's part of my taijutsu training, I'm just going to have a shower." Naruto stated.

Hohana got up to head to the bedroom, unchanging to her pajama top and underwear. As the moon light pierced through the gap of the curtains, she realised she hadn't brought any shorts due to not knowing before she set out that she was in the accompany of someone until she had already left, however, she thought to herself with a devilish smirk.

'Eh, let's see, if Naruto likes what he sees.' Hohana thought to herself as she released a mischief smile to herself.

Though her answer was to be granted when she saw the door knob turn and the door open to Naruto in his shorts, drying his hair with a towel when his gaze dropped onto her half naked features, slightly embarrassed to see her wearing red lacey panties.

"Hey, uh… Is everything okay in here?" Naruto said in higher tone.

Hohana climbed into the bed before she responded.

"Yes, everything fine and this bed is super comfy, thank you for being such a gentleman." Hohana said pleasantly as she eyed Naruto's naked upper torso. **  
**

Naruto's eyes shifted has he gave her a nervous laugh.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." Naruto said happily.

Naruto climbed on to his blow up bed beside his own bed.

"Good night, Hohana." Naruto said in a tired tone.

Hohana grinned to herself.

"Good night Naruto." Hohana said in a matching tired tone.

**I will be introducing old characters & more new characters as well in the future, just so you all know that :) Please leave a review, thank you all again!**

p.s Please check out my friend Kokobeexx stories. She is a very helpful gal and her stories are quite unique to be honest.


	9. Chapter 8: Forbidden Jutsus

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made**

**Hey guys, thank you all for leaving your reviews, supporting me & being pleasant readers! My aim went from 2000+ to 3000+ and now this chapter is 4000+ minimum from now on my chapters will usually be at least 4000+ long.**

**Chapter Eight: The Forbidden Jutsu's**

Suigetsu entered Orochimaru chambers, physically cringing as he stepped inside the room that was full of jars of organs on display. Suigetsu looked at Orochimaru who was sat down at his desk looking at several blue prints.

Without looking up to greet Suigetsu, the only living legendary sannin spoke.

"Leave soon and give Karin the order." Orochimaru said blankly.

Suigetsu grinned, relieved to have a break from the depressing dump. In a new cheerful tone Suigetsu responded.

"It'll be my pleasure Orochimaru-sama." Suigetsu said in a fake respectful tone.

Two weeks had passed since Hohana arrival, Temari had accompanied Shikamaru to the land of Lightning to Kumogakure with a meeting with the raikage about calling off searches for Sasuke to focus more on bringing the villages together but to stay on guard regardless. They were due back later on that day.

Just outside of Konoha by the lake was several hidden leaf ninjas training.

"Eh bushy brow sensei, why hot coal?!" Shrieked Naruto as he barely dodged the last one that Lee had launched at him.

Guy readjusted his oven gloves as he pulled out another scorching hot piece of coal from one of the the many metal buckets.

"Naruto you need to constantly improve your speed, with the weights you are wearing, you need to be able to move just as fast as me and Lee with our weights off, that is your goal! Using this coal will help you move as fast as your body can manage!" Guy said in an excited tone.

Hohana arrived to the three training shinobi's, eating her dumplings off a stick as she headed towards the lake to stand in the centre of it. She watched Naruto desperately dodging the missiles that the two passionate shinobi's were launching at him.

Swallowing her last dumpling before discarding the stick to float on the water, she shouted out to her friend.

"HEY! Naruto, I'm back, bring me some more of your yummy clones again." Hohana said in flirtatious tone.

Naruto looked over, eager to take a few seconds to catch his breath as he summoned two hundred and fifty clones.

Hohana had expected something like this as she knew he summoned the extra clones due to their earlier conversation.

_Soft light penetrated through Naruto's curtains, catching the kunoichi in the eyes causing her to wake up. She slowly stretched her arms and legs in the bed before sitting up, noticing the Hokage to be still snoring rather loudly. She moved gently off the bed to sit beside him, sitting crossed legged._

_She laughed quietly as she noticed him drooling, reaching over slowly to pinch Naruto's nose until he woke up, Naruto began coughing from the short air supply shortage he just experienced. Naruto's eyes shot open, glaring at the annoying girl._

_In a tone of irritation Naruto questioned._

_"Baka! Why the hell did you do that?!" Naruto said in an irritated tone._

_Hohana laughed at the annoying but cute expression Naruto had painted across his face._

_Leaning her face slightly closer to his as she spoke._

_"You've actually mastered quite a few high levelled jutsu's and other variety ones, I feel that you are ready to learn some more deadlier ones, if you are up to it that is?" Challenged Hohana._

_Naruto gazed up towards Hohana, staring into her dancing eyes. In a happy yet serious tone, Naruto responded._

_"I'm ready." Naruto said solemnly. _

She watched on as all the clones made a huge circle round her, before she continued, she looked over to see Naruto dodging at least twenty burning hot pieces of coal per second as the crying green spandex ninjas were launching them at a blinding speed.

Facing the many eager Naruto's.

"Listen up pansies, today you'll be learning your first forbidden water jutsu's, created by yours truly. It's a jutsu that stops the heart, I call it **Water Release: Bloating Heart**."

She watched as the clones glanced at each other in surprise.

Hohana sat herself down on the water cross legged, continuing her speech.

"Focusing plenty of chakra into this jutsu, you force the water to be absorbed through the person skin over time, though they may not realise it, thinking it is simply a failed water jutsu that has simply gotten them wet how ever, once the water has been absorbed, you will lead the water through their blood stream until you reach the heart. There you can apply enough pressure to knock them out or kill them." Hohana paused to look to make the mass of Narutos understood so far.

"I emphasize that this takes a lot of chakra to put in this water, for me I can only do this once but with your enormous chakra, you can do it a lot more. Though please know this jutsu has no effect on another person who is highly skilled in water ninjutsu as they can simply repel it with their own chakra, are you ready!" Hohana shouted the last sentence.

All the Naruto's shot their right fists up in the sky.

"Hai!" The Naruto's shouted in unison.

The original Naruto had no time to try and see what type of jutsu his clones were about to learn due to the onslaught of burning coals, he was finding it too hard to dodge them all and already several had hit him, one on the corner of his mouth, his right shin and the middle of his back.

Naruto was beginning to get over whelmed too much when suddenly he had an idea, launching himself into the sky to give him a few seconds from being bombarded by his fire eyed friends. Concentrating his chakra to his hands, Naruto used his chakra to produce the chakra liquid to surround his hands and maintain it's circular shape.

Descending back to the ground, the pieces of coal were coming back towards him like a heat seeking missile. Using the chakra enforced water around his hands, Naruto began swatting at the hot pieces of coal that he couldn't dodge, resulting in Guy sensei feeling impressed.

'If that is how he wishes to play it!' Guy thought to himself.

Guy raised his hand for Lee to stop.

"Lee follow my lead exactly, we need to push Naruto to his current limits." Guy ordered his protege.

The single minded disciple nodded towards his sensei.

"Hai Guy sensei!" Lee said loudly.

Guy turned back towards the confused looking Naruto and made his stance to ready himself, with Lee following his movements like a shadow. **First Gate: Gate of Opening!** Both the almost identical ninja's strength increased allowing them to use their muscles at 100% capacity. Each grabbing at an incredible speed multiple hot coals to continue to launch at Naruto.

Naruto watched as the two had activated the first gates. He was impressed at their ability to do so but knew it would be so much harder as the hot pieces of coal came at him at least four or five times faster than before. Even as he began to knock the pieces of coal that came too close to hitting him, the weights and this continuous type of dodging had already took it's toll on him earlier, now he could feel his movements getting slightly slower.

Naruto felt so tempted to activate his Bijuu Mode so that he could dodge all of these so easily but ignored his urge to do so, though he thought of himself and Kurama has one, along with their power, he knew in order to improve his strength drastically, he could only allow to use their combined chakra for his clone training and that was it.

As Naruto managed to take a glance at the remaining buckets of hot coal. Naruto took relief in knowing that in a matter of seconds there wouldn't be no more left, though he was knocked out of such a nice thought when one of the hot pieces of coal hit his ankle, causing him to stumble, giving them the chance to finally hit him again. Four more pieces hit the front of his chest before he crashed backwards.

Both Guy and Lee came out of their Gates of Opening. Sweating from the exhaustion and continuous use of the first gate, they made their way to the injured and tired Naruto who still remained on the floor.  
Once they stood next to him, they could see the smirk on Naruto's face, Guy reached a hand out to pull Naruto up.

Naruto managed to stand up though he could still feel all the burnt marks on his body and mostly his legs began aching from the vigorous training. Naruto was pleased with himself on how well he had been managing his training so far and the respect he had for Guy and Lee for helping him like this and how they've managed to do this type of training continuously made his respect for them so much more than he had before.

"Thank you Guy sensei, no wonder why you are Kakashi's forever rival." Naruto exclaimed in respect.

This remark caused guy to have a huge grin spread across his face and his ego to increase that much more.

"Also thank you bushy brows, I never really appreciated how hard you trained almost every second of the day, it is why you are Konoha's Blue Beast!" Naruto said with glee.

This caused Lee's eyes to get teary and perform his nice guy pose with his teeth shining and his arm stretched out right with his thumb up.

"It's an honour Naruto-kun for you to praise me so highly, we can train again soon together, how about this week we walk around Konoha for the whole day using only our pinky fingers?!" Lee said eagerly with wide eyes. Naruto for a second thought he could see flames in Lee's pupils.

Naruto gave a slight grimace at such an idea at doing so.

"Eh when I find time Lee, I will have to get back to you on that." Naruto said weakly with a smile.

Guy patted Lee on the back.

"Lee we must be getting back to Kakashi, we have an appointment soon, good bye Naruto we'll be seeing you very soon!" Guy said eagerly.

Both the green and blue beasts of Konoha headed off towards the Hokage building's direction.

Naruto let out a laugh at them two, they truly were something else. Naruto looked over at Hohana with his clones, they were all facing each other in pairs with water on the other.

Naruto walked over onto the lake to stand on the right side of Hohana.

"So what is this technique exactly? apart from the forbidden side of it." Naruto asked curiously.

Hohana kept her eyes on the clones as she answer.

"You'll see soon enough, I want your mind to be blank from all this until your clones disperse. I think of your mind as an empty cup, I rather it be completely empty so I can fill it all up quickly rather than it being a little bit of something inside and then suddenly filling it up with a huge blow, causing your cup to spill over, do you get what I'm saying?" Hohana asked.

Naruto closed his eyes, placing his hand under his chin as he tried to digest whatever Hohana just said.

"Um, no. I have no idea but I'll wait though until my clones are done. My mind is always fine when I retrieve the information from what I've learned. I still don't know the limit of how many clones I should use." Naruto said in a confused tone.

Hohana eyed Naruto, curiosity came upon her.

"Naruto, how many clones can you actually produce?" Hohana asked with interest.

Naruto looked towards the sky thinking about the most his ever summoned.

"The most I've used is roughly a thousand, though I know I could produce a far greater amount but that would be a waste full of chakra unless I needed a huge diversion." Naruto answered thoughtfully.

Hohana thought to herself about that.

"Maybe in every training session, you could add another fifty clones to your previous amount, until it starts having any effects on your mind since no one knows yet how far you can go before you are overwhelmed. Whatcha think Naruto?" Hohana said cheerfully.

Naruto put his arm round Hohana shoulder, smiling at the grinning kunoichi.

"I think that is a good idea Hohana and it would definitely benefit me a lot in my training. At some point I'm going to have to repay you big time!" Naruto said happily.

Hohana was gleaming at Naruto's appreciation, stroking her shoulder length hair with joy to her left shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm sure I could think of something one day for you to repay me." Hohana said nervously.

Naruto grinned.

"Well we could go for ramen later if you want? I'm meeting Hinata later there, you can join us? My treat!" Naruto asked.

Hohana smiled at the kind offer.

"I accept then of course." Hohana responded happily.

Giving Naruto a slight punch to his left arm.

Their attention was diverted by four approaching shinobi's. Naruto instantly recognised three of them but the fourth one he did not recognise.

Shikamaru and Temari came to a stop in front of the training duo, followed by Darui and Helina who were holding hands.

Naruto walked over lifting his hand to shake Darui's.

"Hey Darui it's been a while, how is uncle Bee and gramps?" Naruto asked casually.

Darui let go of Naruto's hand, reaching behind his belt to pull out two thick silver brackets with an emerald in the middle of each one.

"They are doing great but mainly focusing on training new recruits, I recently came back from a short break and was ordered to escort Shikamaru and Temari back, before I left. Bee-san gave me these to pass on to you. Put them on and channel your chakra into them." Darui stated.

Naruto was eager to accept his gift from one of the people he respected the most. Attaching them to his wrist, he held both arms out forward as he channelled his chakra into his new bracelets. Immediately an 11 inch thin blade extended out, wind chakra surrounding the blade.

Naruto grinned in excitement.

"These are freaking awesome, it feels like the blades Asuma used but it's easier to channel my chakra through and I can feel it's a lot sharper, these couldn't have been cheap!" Naruto exclaimed in wonder.

Shikamaru couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to his sensei.

Darui smirked towards Naruto.

"I shall let Bee-san know you are happy with your gift, sorry for not introducing you both earlier, Naruto this is Helina... My girlfriend, she wished to speak to you." Darui said as he introduced the pair.

Naruto deactivated his new gifts. Looking at Helina who was just as small as Hohana before responding.

"Hey Helina, what made you come all the way here?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

Helina moved closer towards Naruto as she spoke in a quiet tone.

"Hello Naruto I am from the hidden Snow village, we are all aware of your circumstances with your training. I'm here to offer in the future for my brother, Fuyu to train you when you have completed your training here. If you desire so." Helina offered in a respectful tone.

Naruto was clearly confused, even his tone of voice gave way to how lost he was.

"Thank you Helina but I'm not sure what your brother could do exactly?" Naruto responded in a confused tone.

Shikamaru broke out of thought of his Sensei as he felt Temari's hand on his shoulder, looking at Naruto to explain exactly what Helina is offering.

"Naruto in the future when you have completed your current training. If you wish so, Fuyu would be more than willing to train you in ice release once Helina speaks to him."

Naruto was clearly not expecting that, remembering the only person he ever encountered with that ability was Haku and his was a kekkai genkai.

Naruto expression was blank as he spoke.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Helina spoke up.

"It won't be easy to learn but due to your water and wind affinity, combining those together to create an ice affinity, you would be able to perform jutsu's that our kekkai genkai grants us. Though my brother is the most skilled in our village, he has to remain frozen nearly half a year each year due to his body not being able to handle any type of warmth, it is why you would have to travel to our village once he has awoken in several months to train, if you chose to do so." In the same respectful tone.

Naruto immediately felt pity for her Brother's unknown illness and grateful for the offer. He would never of thought of such a thing.

"Thank you Helina, I will accept this offer and when your brother is ready, I will arrive. Please lift up your top for me." Naruto said cheerfully as he smiled towards her.

Every single one of them wore similar mask of shock at what Naruto just said. Darui's fingers immediately clutched around his sword as his eyes narrowed on Naruto.

Helina kept her voice calm as she spoke.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto pointed towards her stomach.

"Only so that I may place my seal on you so I may travel instantly to you when the time comes. When your a brother is ready, just apply chakra to your stomach, do not worry the markings aren't visible." Naruto said in the same cheerful tone.

The way Naruto spoke in a happy tone was clearly unaware of all their reactions to his first choice of words. How ever Helina was more than happy to let Naruto place the seal when she realised he wasn't suggesting anything perverted, she rolled her top up above her stomach as she felt Naruto place his hand on her stomach for a split second before pulling away. Naruto did the same to Darui who was still slightly edgy to Naruto's chosen words.

Naruto smiled at the very pale kunoichi.

"Done, I really look forward to seeing you soon Helina." Naruto said eagerly due to the excitement of learning ice release.

Helina smiled back.

"Me too Naruto, you was amazing during the war. Me and Darui must be going now as we are short on time, until next time."

Darui took Helina hand, briefly giving a wave good bye as they leaped off.

Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder, with a serious expression as he spoke.

"During our journey back, We have picked up information that Orochimaru has been recruiting shinobi's into his ranks, you will need to be on guard in case they make their move soon."

Hohana placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder, grinning towards Shikamaru.

"Let them come, at this stage Naruto could crush them all easily, he hasn't even completed his training yet and already he is far stronger than he was in the war, I doubt there is a living ninja that could pose a threat to Naruto."

Naruto gave a small smile towards Hohana, grateful at how high she thought of him, how ever Naruto knew Sasuke was accumulating power somehow, he just hoped he was strong enough by then to protect everyone.

Facing back to Shikamaru he spoke with enthusiasm.

"I understand. Make sure everyone else continues their training, I will need you all when the time comes." Naruto said calmly.

Shikamaru nodded in confirmation.

"I must be going now Naruto. I need to report the news to Kakashi, we can meet up soon again." Shikamaru said as he left with Temari.

Naruto watched as the sand kunoichi and the cloud gazing shinobi walked off.

Naruto eyed Hohana as he felt his stomach grumble.

"We can go meet Hinata now for lunch while my clones continue the training?" Naruto asked in a desperate tone.

Hohana felt a little hungry herself.

"Sure they know what their doing for now." Hohana said confidently.

Naruto smiled and beckoned his head forward for them to leave now before shooting off towards Ichiraku's. Naruto could feel all the places he was burnt as he made his way to the place that satisfied his deep hunger.

After some time Naruto and Hohana had met up with Hinata, though she was not pleased to see the smiling Hohana. How ever her attention was diverted to the burn marks along Naruto face.

"Naruto-Kun I have my own ointment that I created. It will help ease the swelling and pain." Hinata said in a concerned tone.

Naruto grimaced.

"Thanks Hinata but could we order fir.." Naruto was cut off as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata eye brows raised with an unamused expression.

"Fine then we'll go to mine and I'll fix you up." Hinata stated.

Naruto slid his arm around Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata. What would I do without my girl!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Hinata relaxed into Naruto's hold as they walked into Ichiraku's, noting that Hohana had already sat herself down reading the menu.

Hinata ordered her chicken salad, Hohana ordered a chicken ramen and then Naruto ordered his fill.

"Hey pops can I have two pork ramens, three chicken ramens, oo this shiro ramen, curry miso ramen and sapparo ramen please." Naruto said as he read the new updated menu.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's appetite.

"How do you eat so much Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto paused for several seconds before responding back as he patted his stomach.

"It's easy, it's because I'm eating for two!" Naruto said in a jokeful tone.

Hinata wondered if Kurama actually caused Naruto's wild hunger or that it was simply Naruto being greedy, she believed the latter was most likely.

Several minutes had passed as their food arrived. Naruto was on his fourth bowl before turning to Hinata as he sucked up the last of his noodles.

"Hinata, it's only recently I've remembered, but I've seen you naked before." Naruto said too casually.

This caused Hinata to spit out her soup right in Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed some tissue from the counter to wipe his face.

Hohana had kept her face down trying to conceal her laughter.

Hinata managed to keep her face calm and her voice clear as she spoke.

"When... did you?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto grinned.

"During our journey to the hidden sound village when we were kids. I remember seeing a girl by a water fall, moving as if she was as light as a feather, completely nude. It only now I realised it was you." Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata could feel herself mentally slapping herself before feeling a little mischief. She responded in a flirtation tone.

"Naruto that was a long time ago, so things have... changed since then."

Smiling at the shock on Naruto's face at her words.

'What came over me to say that?' Hinata thought to herself in bewilderment.

Naruto was lost for words at his usually quiet and timid girlfriend.

"Heh, I'm sure it definitely has." Naruto responded in a sheepish tone.

Hohana felt uncomfortable and a little jealous. Tilting the bowl into her mouth so she could guzzle the last remaining of her soup, she got up has she slapped Naruto on the back.

"Your treat Naruuuuuuto, I'm going back to train with your clones, feel free to send more if you feel like it." Hohana said before disappearing.

Naruto thought about it as he watched Hohana walk off, placing his money on the bill as he took Hinata's hand and teleported on top a mountain.

Hinata looked all around, as she spoke.

"Naruto where are we?" Hinata asked curiously as she looked around.

Naruto smiled as he stared into the sky.

"This is where I come to let Kurama out, I don't think the village is quite comfortable yet if I did it nearer to home." Naruto said casually.

Naruto closed his eyes as a chakra chain came out of his stomach, seconds later Kurama stood in front of them both, looking terrifyingly huge. Hinata felt her mouth slightly open, shocked in seeing Kurama up close. Hinata noted that he was clearly bigger than the other tailed beasts.

Kurama looked down at his best friend and his mate, smiling at the fresh air on his face. Though Kurama knew Naruto could tell his expression on his face is him self smiling however he could feel the young Hyuga feelings, most likely finding his smile terrifying.

"Ah Naruto you should do this more often." Kurama said as he stretched his enormous limbs.

Naruto looked up at his friend.

"I will do, sorry I've just been really busy. I have a question for you though." Naruto said.

Kurama peered down at Naruto to hear what he wished to say.

"Kurama you know a lot about the body's limit, along with my own. During my training, how many clones do you believe I could use without any harm?" Naruto asked.

Kurama sat down, one of his tails resting next to Hinata who dared herself to stroke it.

"I am unsure myself, though I think you would do fine with a thousand considering two hundred and fifty hasn't had any effect on you and you've managed a thousand perfectly before as a child... Ahhh Hinata just there is amazing." Kurama said in a relaxed tone.

Naruto's gazed drifted onto the laughing Hyuga, who was scratching away at the spot Kurama was clearly enjoying.

Naruto brought his hands together to form his seal, a mere second had passed as hundreds of Naruto's stood around.

"Make your way to Hohana." Naruto ordered.

The clones all vanished instantly, just like the same way they had all appeared earlier as he summoned them.

Naruto walked over towards Hinata who had surprisingly laid down with her head resting on Kurama tail. Naruto undid his green vest as he settled himself down on his side next to the Hyuga. Naruto had faced Hinata as he too rested his head on his friend.

"Hinata sorry I've been busy lately, I'll take you out tonight anywhere you wish to go!" Naruto said.

Hinata rested her forehead against Naruto's.

"How about we just relax here until tonight?" Hinata said in a relaxed tone.

Naruto gave a little nod in agreement, enjoying the comfortable silence as they laid closely together.

Hohana was impressed that the clones had made progress with the Jjtsu, though it was fairly simple anyway. Hohana felt the ground shake a little, turning round to shockingly see so many Naruto's.

'This is incredible.' Hohana thought to herself.

**That's chapter eight for you all. Please leave your reviews and any criticism. I will update my chapters regularly when I find any mistakes. If you find any feel free to pm me them so I may fix it, I would appreciate it a hella lot!**


	10. Chapter 9: Move In With Me?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the original characters or the original story that Kishimoto Masashi made**

**Chapter Nine: Move In With Me?**

Naruto woke up, gazing up towards the pink sky. He peered down to the sleeping Hinata in his arms.

Kurama spoke up quietly once he felt Naruto conscious.

"You two had fallen asleep so I did not feel the need to wake you." Kurama said quietly.

"Thank you Kurama.." Naruto said tiredly.

Naruto felt someone trying to summon him.

"Kurama we have to go." Naruto said in an urgent voice.

Kurama instantly dispersed into a chakra liquid substance, pouring straight back into Naruto's stomach. Naruto gently placed a hand on Hinata to not disturb her, as he teleported her to her bedroom, gently carrying her to her bed.

Naruto concentrated on the chakra before teleporting, standing before Kakashi.

Naruto arrived in the hokage's office. Naruto saw Kakashi leaning against the front of his desk, moving his head slightly with his non Sharingan eye to look at him in concern.

"What is wrong sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi folded his arms in front of his chest as he responded.

"Nothing is wrong at this current stage, it's just the fire lord as requested to post pone on you becoming hokage." Kakashi said in anticipation.

Naruto instantly gripped the hokage's desk, his shoulders trembling in anger. Naruto's eyes focused on the desk. Clearly shocked to hear this, had he not proven he was ready?. Kakashi watched his student beginning to relax and was shocked by the reply he received.

"That is fine, if that is what is wished then so be it sensei. I understand they are afraid of what will result in happening when the day comes for me to take over from baa-chan." Naruto said in a strained voice.

Kakashi pulled out two small bottle of sake's from his draw and handed one to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm glad you understand why, just know that this isn't a no. It's just post ponded, it's mainly due to getting everything in order with the other villages and they fear everything is still not stable for us to defend ourselves against Sasuke and his group." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement has he took a small sip of his drink.

"I understand sensei. Anyway I have matters to attend to." Naruto said as he gave a fake smile though his eyes betrayed him before teleporting away.

Naruto arrived in Hinata's room. Only to find that she was sitting on her bed awake and a face expression only displaying full concern for her angered lover. Naruto stood there with tight fists as Hinata made her way to her boyfriend has she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Hinata felt Naruto put his arms around her waist, though she could feel his hands still balled up against her back.

Hinata and Naruto stood there for several minutes in the same embrace as he told his girlfriend everything. Once Naruto had vented out his anger, Hinata had placed her hand to his cheek as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, at least we all know you will still be our new hokage. This gives you more time to train and I'm here every step of the way with you." Hinata said gently.

Hinata pulled her lover to lay on her bed beside her for several minutes as they snuggled. Naruto felt a lot better thanks to Hinata, which prompted him to blurt out.

"Hinata move in with me?" Naruto asked softly.

Hinata froze. She hadn't expected that at all though a sudden rush of excitement was exploding through her body.

Hinata tilted her head upwards to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Naruto I'd love to!" Hinata said happily as she gripped her boyfriend tighter.

"..but you would have to ask for my father'a permission first." Hinata said nervously

Naruto gulped at the thought of asking the head of the Hyuga clan to let his eldest daughter move out of the Hyuga estate and into his apartment. Though Hiashi had been pleasantly nice to him every time they saw each other, Naruto knew how strict Hiashi was.

Naruto smirked as he let go of Hinata.

"No time like the present, wish me luck." Naruto said cheerfully/

Naruto pulled Hinata's door to the side to let himself out and walked at a slow pace towards Hiashi's office. Naruto could feel the back of his neck start to sweat as he imagined Hiashi performing the gentle fist on him. Naruto stood at the front of Hinata's Father's door, Naruto raised his hand about to knock before he heard "enter."

Naruto slid the door open, closing it behind him before bowing to the head of the Hyugas in respect.

Hiashi was sat in his chair, curious to why his daughter's boyfriend was here before him.

Naruto stood straight, maintaining eye contact as he spoke in a clear voice.

"Hiashi I come before you to ask for your permission to grant Hinata your blessing to move in with me. I love her more than life it self and I would forever keep her safe. I'd give my last breath for her!" Naruto exclaimed with fire in his voice.

Hiashi kept a blank face, which only resulted in unnerving Naruto even more. Hiashi kept his eyes focused on Naruto's for nearly half a minute before responding to Naruto's request.

"Naruto as you may or may not know, every Hyuga remains on the Hyuga estate." Hiashi said blankly.

Naruto felt himself feeling lost but Hiashi continued.

"However because of what you've done for my daughter, being her inspiration and bringing her happiness, I will give you my blessing." Hiashi said in the same blank tone.

Naruto smiled in joy but that changed when Hiashi tone of voice became defensive.

"How ever if you ever cause any unhappiness or pain to my Hinata, I will kill you in your sleep." Hiashi said in a dark tone.

Naruto felt his hands starting to sweat from the sudden threat from the respected Hyuga. Naruto forced a tone of confidence in his voice as he responded to the threat.

"I understand Hiashi, thank you for granting me your permission. You have nothing to worry about." Naruto said happily.

Hiashi nodded and turned back towards his desk, feeling Naruto's presence disappear entirely for a split second. Only to feel Naruto's presence again in his daughter's direction. Hiashi smiled inwardly to himself.

'I guess my threat scared him a little too much that he couldn't simply walk the small distance.' Hiashi thought to himself.

Hinata was laying on her bed thinking about what her father may say, knowing the strict rules of the Hyuga's and how more than likely her father would refuse. Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw Naruto appear by the side of her headboard.

Naruto was grinning excitedly, prompting Hinata to release a big smile and jump up to grip onto Naruto as she knew that smile could only mean that her father had shockingly granted her permission for them to move in together outside of their Hyuga estate.

"Naruto when is it you would like for me to move in?" Hinata asked.

Naruto gripped his hold tighter on Hinata.

"Right. Now." Naruto said in an eager tone.

Hinata felt her face slightly fall which caught Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Hinata looked back towards Naruto's chest as she spoke.

"What about Hohana?" Hinata asked.

Naruto paused for a second to think where she could stay when a thought occurred to him.

"Hinata wait here, be packing your things and I'll be back shortly." Naruto said casually.

With that Naruto used the flying thunder god technique that he had become accustomed to using and landed behind a certain Shinobi who was sitting on his sofa eating noodles.

Yamato turned round instantly with his arm shifting into a wooden trident readying him self to pierce the intruder when he noticed it was a grinning Naruto. Yamato shifted his arm back into it's normal form before speaking in a grave tone.

"Naruto-kun, entering someone house like that is most disrespectful. Do you do this to everyone you've placed your seal on?!" Yamato asked in annoyance.

Naruto grin did not falter as he spoke.

"Sorry Yamato but I have an important favour to ask you." Naruto asked.

Yamato stood up and had set his noodles onto the glassed table.

"What is it you want Naruto-kun that you wish for me to do?" Yamato asked curiously.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed to ask such a thing.

"I want you to build me a much bigger home at the back of Konoha." Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

Yamato raised an eye brow.

"Why would you want me to do that? I do not have the chakra capacity to do such a thing and why would you want a bigger home?" Yamato asked.

Naruto scratched at the back of his head.

"I wish to start a family one day and request the grant soon for a Clan Restoration Act one day in the future, to do that I would need a rather big home and in this current stage I could not afford such a thing, that is why I came to you." Naruto said cheerfully.

Yamato was taken back from Naruto's future goal and tried not to release a smile at the puppy dog eyes Naruto was currently throwing at him.

Yamato folded his arms as he responded to the request.

"Due to those reasons I would be more than glad but to do that. Though it would take time as I do not have such a mass chakra to create such a big home."

Naruto grinned as he walked over placing an arm around Yamato's shoulders. Yamato looked bemused at Naruto's sudden actions.

"Naruto what exactly are you doi.." Yamato sentence was cut off due to Naruto's next actions.

Yamato felt his stomach turn as he suddenly appeared standing in a large open space at the very back of Konoha. Yamato had placed a hand on his stomach trying to ease the motion sickness he was feeling.

"Naruto don't ever do that again without warning me! I told you I do not have the chakra for it." Yamato exclaimed as he looked round at the large empty piece of land.

Naruto kept his arm over his shoulder as he smiled at his friend. Yamato watched as Naruto activated his Bijuu Mode. Not personally seeing the second version of his and Kurama power together.

Before he could ask what he was doing he suddenly felt as if his chakra had increased twenty fold. Yamato looked down at his arms and his entire body that was surrounded by the glowing golden chakra.

"Naruto-Kun this is incredible!" Yamato exclaimed in shocked.

Naruto chuckled and released his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Do you think you'd be able to do it now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

The corners of Yamato's mouth pointed up slightly as he concentrated on his next Jutsu. The ground trembled as a huge large sideways E shape building had rose from the earth. Standing at least fifty metres high and at the very least three hundred metres in length.

Yamato used the remaining chakra on the open space to create ten foot high fences around Naruto's new estate, leaving two large front doors at the fence in front of the house.

Naruto was truly impressed for what Yamato had created, he was only visualizing a big house instead he was given this huge estate. Naruto hugged Yamato fiercely as he spoke.

"Thank you so much Yamato!" Naruto said in an excited tone.

Yamato stood there trying to catch his breath. He responded once he managed to calm his breathing.

"It's the least that we all owe you. Sorry I'm just not used to using so much chakra in one go." Yamato said in a heavy tone as he tried to catch his breath.

Naruto walked over clapping a hand on Yamato's back.

"Let's get you back home." Naruto said happily.

Yamato was about to say wait as he stomach was still upset from the first experience but he felt himself arrive back at his home. Yamato immediately sat down onto his sofa, slouching into the back of the sofa as he felt his stomach was in a whirl of yuck! Naruto facial expression was grim as he saw Yamato taking on a shade of green.

"Sorry Yamato, I guess some were never meant to experience the flying thunder god technique. Thank you again, I really appreciate this. I'll return the favour soon!" Naruto said confidently.

Naruto gave a slight wave as Yamato sprinted towards his bathroom to unload his insides. Naruto used his space time jutsu to arrive back to Hinata who had eleven different sized suit cases already packed sitting on the middle of her bed. Hinata saw the amused expression on Naruto face as he eyed her luggage.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. These are some of my things that I will need to bring, though I'm worried you may not have enough room for my stuff?" Hinata said hesitantly.

Naruto smiled and grabbed hold of his girlfriend hand has he teleported them outside their new home.

Hinata was shocked to see such an impressive estate, it was even bigger than the Hyuga's. Hinata whispered in response to this new building.

"How.." Hinata asked in a shocked tone.

Naruto grabbed her hand to pull her along to enter their new home as he spoke.

"Yamato gave me a hand in this." Naruto said with a big grin as he ran his index finger under his nose.

They entered the huge empty house, noting the high ceilings. Naruto eyed the the spiraling stairs.

"Looks like we have a second floor." Naruto stated.

Naruto's voice echoed off the walls due to the huge empty space. Hinata had activated her byakugan to see everything.

"There are twenty two big rooms up stairs of the same size, we have several very large rooms down here and we have an empty basement covering the entire underground of the this house that's about fifteen metres deep." Hinata said expertly.

Naruto was simply amazed at the size of everything, even the windows all along the walls were enormous.

Naruto pulled Hinata with him to check out the rooms on the ground floor. Naruto stopped at one of the very large rooms that contained a king size wooden bed. In fact it was the only bed Yamato had created in the entire house. Naruto looked down to his girlfriend.

"This could be our bedroom?" Naruto asked softly.

Hinata felt a little shock at the realisation that her and Naruto would be sharing a bed for the first time.

"Yes I would like that.. It's just everything is so big. Why did you do all of this?" Hinata asked in wonder.

Naruto faced Hinata, taking both of her hands into his as he looked into her eyes.

"Hinata one day I would love to start a family with you." Naruto said in a warm tone.

Hinata could feel her body getting warmer just thinking about it.

"So when the time comes we would need a bigger home, which we now have already. I too wish to restore the Uzumaki clan. One day I want to put word out to any surviving Uzumaki's that there is a home here for them. How do you feel about that Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's new goals.

"Naruto-kun I'd love for us to start a family in the future. Restoring your clan would be a great idea and a great asset to Konoha so they'd gladly give you permission to restore the Uzumaki clan." Hinata said in a happy tone.

Naruto closed the gap between them and kissed his girlfriend who welcomed it eagerly by placing her arms under Naruto's to grip his back. Several minutes had passed before the young couple broke apart to catch their breaths.

Naruto performed his hand seal summoning twenty clones.

"You all know what to do." Naruto ordered.

Each clone disappeared instantly. Naruto saw Hinata's expression.

"There just going to collect our stuff to bring them here and inform Hohana she can stay in my apartment or stay here." Naruto said casually.

Hinata looked around everywhere which caught Naruto's interest.

"Naruto-kun. We will have to decorate all over right away." Hinata said as smile formed on her lips.

Naruto grimaced at the thought of having to do all of that to such a big place.

"Hmm I know, after the war I was entitled to my other and father's remaining assets. With what remains I'm sure it will just manage to furnish this entire place." Naruto said calmly.

Hinata let slip a little grin.

"Naruto-kun that won't be too much of a problem. Daddy will more than likely help a lot with that from the Hyuga trust funds." Hinata said softly.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's response.

"Ah I actually forgot about how rich you Hyuga's were!" Naruto said in a jokeful tone.

Hinata giggled with her boyfriend.

"It's one of the perks of being the strongest clan in Konoha." Hinata said in a proud tone.

Hohana was about to tell the clones to call it quits for tonight as the dark sky was beginning to devour the rest of the pink sky when another clone teleported near her. After being told about the movement, she told Naruto's clone she would move there too.

The rest of the clones were told what was needed to begin decorations immediately, they all teleported away together.

Hohana bent down to pick up her scrolls and began leaping towards Naruto's new home. As Hohana was nearing to Naruto's new home, impressed at the enormous house she noticed all the clones bringing in all kinds of expensive looking furniture and house hold appliances.

Hohana entered the huge house, with several Naruto's on each wall painting a variety of colours. There was Naruto's everywhere. Many Naruto's were standing up side down on the ceiling as they were installing spot lights everywhere.

Her eyes were diverted to who she assumed was the main Naruto who stood with Hinata as she was instructing different groups of Naruto's.

"Hey Naruto need a hand?" Hohana offered as she walked over to the couple.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned round to their friend.

"Hey Hohana, that's okay we are just in a rush to get the house sort of ready as it is beginning to get dark now. How did the training go?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hohana smiled.

"As usual you have to wait until your clones disperse, though we'll know if it has any harmful effects when using so many clones." Hohana stated.

Hinata spoke up once Hohana had finished.

"I have decorated your room upstairs which is the first on the right, I hope you like it. Yamato came over to add beds to each room upstairs. All your stuff is in there too, which I unpacked for you." Hinata said.

Hohana was awed by Hinata's kindness.

"Thank you Hinata! Honestly I appreciate that so much, I can't wait to see the room!" Hohana said in an eager tone.

Hinata stood by the stairs.

"I'll show you to your room if you like?" Hinata offered gently.

Hohana rushed over to follow Hinata.

"Yes please!" Hohana said in excitement.

They made their way up the stairs and Hinata stood by the first room. When Hohana reached there. On the wooden door in silver metal letters she read her name out loud.

Hohana eyed Hinata.

"Why is my name on the door?" Hohana asked curiously.

Hinata opened the door as she spoke.

"It was my idea. I want you to know this will always remain your room even when you leave, you can stay here when ever so please make any changes you wish to it." Hinata said happily.

Hohana grabbed at Hinata. Tears in her eyes at the kindness she was being shown. Hinata was taken back by the sudden hug but returned it. Glad that they were on good terms, Hinata looked down at Hohana with a smile.

"It's the least we can do for our friend. You helping Naruto-kun to become stronger is the best thing anyone could do for him right now." Hinata said.

Hohana smiled but was shocked at how much space she had and how big her bed and wardrobe was, even having her own bathroom was shocking. She also loved the baby blue coloured walls.

The window gave her a nice view of the hokage tower from here considering how high up she was. They both heard several Naruto's voice echoing up the stairs for Hinata.

"I have to go but come down when you're ready. Sorry for any loud noise, we won't be too long now." Hinata said as she made her way to leave the large room.

Hohana watched Hinata leave the room. Hohana began checking all her stuff, appreciation washed over her as Hinata literally packed all her items neatly.

Hohana stepped outside of her room to look down at the corridor. She noticed the room across her's had Naruto's cousin's name on it.

Hohana made her way down the stairs to only be pulled along by Naruto who must of just got changed out of his jonin uniform and into his normal orange and black attire though he was wearing a red cloak with black flames at the bottom.

Hinata was fiddling with a camera on the table before walking over. Hinata threw an apologetic smile at Hohana.

"Sorry Hohana, Naruto is making us take this photo." Hinata said.

Hohana was about to say no when she was yanked into Naruto's left side with his left arm over her shoulder, with Hinata mirroring her position on the right of Naruto as Naruto screamed "cheese."

Both the kunoichi's grinned in response in time as the flash went off. Naruto released his hold on both of the girls as he walked over. Grinning as he slid the photo that printed out into a frame.

Naruto walked over and placed it on the wall on the left side of the entrance of the stairs. On the right side of the wall was the photo of him, Sakura, Sasuke as kids with Kakashi.

All three were grinning at the photo of them.

Naruto clapped his hands. All the clones dispersed, causing Naruto to close his eyes as all the information came flooding to him. A few seconds passed before Naruto opened his eyes.

"I learned three forbidden jutsu's already?" Naruto said in amazement.

Hohana had crashed onto one of the sofas in the room.

"Yes you did great! At this rate you'll barely need me, though I may stay here for a while if that is okay." Hohana asked in a hopeful tone.

Naruto grinned as he sat next to her.

"You could live here as long as you desired Hohana, that is why you have your own room!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Hinata sat on the other side of Hohana as she spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what are you going to do about your other apartment?" Hinata asked curiously.

Naruto already knew what he was going to do.

"I will be selling it for about thirty four million yen and since the apartment Karin is in belongs to me I will sell that for twenty five million yen which would be more than enough to cover the advanced tools I desire." Naruto said casually.

Hohana looked towards the basement downstairs.

"What are you doing with the basement?" Hohana asked.

Naruto stretched between the two girls as he rested the back of his head on the sofa.

"Hinata and I agreed that that is where we'll make a small library but mainly to keep our arsenal of advanced weapons, scrolls and such." Naruto said.

Hinata got up to reach into the last small box to pull out four photo frames. One was of her cousin and the second one was of the legendary toad sage and Lady Tsunade and the third was of her and Naruto laying together on a field. The last one was of Naruto's mother and father together.

She placed each one on opposite walls on eye level. Hinata turned back to see Naruto smiling at her.

"I'm starving, let's go to the kitchen." Naruto said as he made his way to the kitchen.

All three headed to the big kitchen. Naruto pulled out instant ramen for him and Hohana while Hinata made a bowl of chicken salad. Once they satisfied their hunger, Hohana yawned loudly even though it was only 20:34.

"Sorry guys I'm shattered, I'm gonna hit the hay. I honestly love this place, you maybe stuck with me indefinitely!" Hohana said half heartedly.

Hinata giggled at the comment and wished her good night as Naruto did. The young couple crashed on to their sofa as they began snuggling into each other.

Naruto looked up at the high ceiling when a thought occurred to him.

"Hinata. We should have a house party in a few days to christen our new home!" Naruto said with new found excitement.

Hinata took a few seconds to respond.

"That's a great idea Naruto-kun. Who should we invite?" Hinata asked.

Naruto responded after thinking.

"Mainly friends and family. We can do it in a week, that will give people plenty of notice!" Naruto said happily.

Naruto began writing a list immediately, within minutes he had a huge list already. Naruto moved over to grab many sheets of paper as he began writing the invites out. Hinata joined in to write as well. Twenty minutes had passed before both were done.

"Naruto-kun what are you going to do about the invites outside of Konoha?" Hinata asked.

Naruto began rubbing his aching wrists.

"Tomorrow I will send several clones out. Two can teleport to Temari as she bares my seal and Darui as he bares mine. I will send one to the mizukage and the other to the new tsuchikage." Naruto said as he continued to write invites.

Hinata remembered the old fence sitter had died during the war.

"Who is the new tsuchikage?" Hinata had asked as she had not kept up with such news recently.

Naruto responded after a few seconds from thinking about the old fence sitter.

"Kitsuchi. One of the generals during the war." Naruto said.

Naruto placed performed his regular seal and summoned a clone. The clone nodded and left the house through the front door. Hinata eyed Naruto at his sudden action.

"Why did you do that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he responded.

"I forgot to tell Karin about the moving. All of her belongings are here now so my clone will inform her once her work shift has finished." Naruto said happily.

Hinata simply snuggled into Naruto. Both full of excitement still that they had their own home together.

**Well that's chapter 9. Thank you all for your support. Please leave your reviews & if you have any questions feel free to ask!**


End file.
